Beyond my control
by Bella286
Summary: Drago et Hermione retournent à Poudlard, malgrés le danger. Que va t-il leur arriver, vont-ils rester ensemble? prologue très tardif, mais quand même la.
1. Default Chapter

It's behind my control  
  
Titre : It's behind my control (c'est plus fort que moi) Auteur : Moi, Virginie Disclamer : pourquoi on parle toujours des personnages alors qu'ils n'existent pas réellement ! Et si Harry, Drago ou Hermione ne nous appartiennent pas à nous, mais à Miss Rowling, il est pas dit que Tom ou Daniel lui appartiennent aussi, donc ils sont à moi ! ! ! . bon allez, j'arrête, ils sont à la l'extra Miss J.K Rowling, que je ne félicite pas d'avoir mais 3 plombs a nous pondre son tome 5, même s'il est excellent, c'est un supplice d'attendre ! Genre : c'est une fic assez space, et l'idée m'est venue après avoir lu la fic « juste un souvenir », que je trouvais tout d'abord horrible mais que j'adore maintenant ! je la conseille, elle est extra. Ma fic est sombre, et Drago y joue le rôle de vrai méchant, même s'il va changer, et Hermione va l'aider pour ça, le comprendre, même s'il la fait souffrir ! J'arrête là, bonne lecture et JE VEUX vos avis, bon ou mauvais !  
  
***  
  
Hermione se réveilla péniblement, et une horrible douleur au milieu du ventre lui rappela qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle gardait cependant les yeux fermés, pour rester le plus longtemps possible loin de cet endroit, en gardant l'infime espoir qu'elle se réveillerait de ce cauchemar et qu'elle irait retrouver Harry et Ron pour aller déjeuner ensemble.  
  
Elle sentait le sol dur et froid contre sa joue, et toujours les yeux fermés elle ramena ses mains meurtries au niveau de son visage et se releva, non sans une grimace de douleur. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut un haut le c?ur en apercevant ses bandages maculés de sang. Ses blessures avaient dues se réouvrir pendant la nuit.  
  
Elle s'approcha du miroir. Dans cette pièce, ce lugubre cachot, elle n'avait que d'atroces souvenirs et aucun meuble, mis à part ce grand miroir qu'il avait installé au mur. Il était fier de se qu'il lui faisait, et à chaque fois, il lui faisait admirer son ?uvre. Elle avait renoncé depuis plusieurs jours à connaître la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici, mais aucune ne semblait lui convenir.  
  
Il n'existait pas de raison, elle était ici, « par plaisir ». Ou plutôt non, des dizaines de raisons auraient pu le pousser à l'enlever, leur dernière dispute, la gifle qu'elle lui a donné, ses notes ou encore son amitié avec le survivant, mais parmi toutes ces raisons, aucun n'était plus importante que celle qu'il lui donnait chaque matin, quand elle lui demandait. La cruelle vérité était tout simplement que son sang était « impur », comme il le disait. « Impur », mais comment pouvait il lui rester encore du sang impur dans les veines après chaque blessure, alors qu'elle en perdait de plus en plus à chaque fois, les tâches sur le sol témoignant de ses souffrances. Mais comment pouvait on être aussi méchant ?  
  
Des bruits de pas approchant la firent frémir et elle alla se blottir dans un coin du cachot, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper les cris de douleurs que lui faisaient naître ses blessures. La porte s'ouvrit et il rester silencieux quelques secondes, semblant admirer son ?uvre, se délectant du tourment dans lequel il l'avait plongé. Il la contempla avec un sourire de satisfaction non refoulée sur les lèvres.  
  
D : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Granger, tu as perdu ta langue ?  
  
H :.  
  
D : Je te croyais plus forte que ça, plus résistante. Tu me déçois tu sais.  
  
H : Je te déçois ? parvint-elle à articuler. Tu t'en prends à une fille, tu la séquestres, alors qu'elle est sans défense, puisque je te rappelle que tu ma lâchement volé ma baguette. Je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre, tu es plus fort que moi et pourtant tu m'enferme dans ce sordide cachot, et c'est moi qui te déçois Drago ? Tu ne te bats même pas la tête haute, tu n'as aucun mérite dans cette histoire alors ôte ce sourire de satisfaction car ta victoire n'est pas méritée. Tu obéis probablement à papa, alors ne sois pas fier de n'être qu'un lâche Drago Malefoy !  
  
D : Ca suffit ! s'écria t-il en se rapprochant d'Hermione qui avait eut al force de se lever, et quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il la gifla, si fort qu'elle tomba à terre, un horrible goût de sang dans la bouche.  
  
Elle porta sa mains à sa lèvre et essuya le sang qui en coulait. Elle resta un moment à terre puis se releva difficilement, en jetant un regard empli de haine envers son ennemi. Il fit demi-tour, et avant qu'il n'eut franchi la porte, elle demanda de nouveau :  
  
H : Pourquoi Drago ?  
  
D : Ton sang..  
  
H : Je sais que mon sang est impur comme tu te plait à le répéter, mais pourtant, ce sang impur, ce sang indigne d'un sorcier, ça ne te dérange pas d'en être couvert !  
  
Drago ne répliqua pas, et au lieu de s'emporter comme il venait de le faire, il s'approcha de la porte et ajouta sans se retourner  
  
D : Je t'ai apporté ton repas. Manges. Malade ou trop faible, tu ne serais pas amusante à torturer.  
  
Il sorti en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte, et Hermione jeta un ?il à son repas. Un détail qui la surprenait, c'est qu'il était sadique, méprisant et aimait la voir souffrir aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, mais pourtant, il lui apportait toujours des repas équilibrés, avec tout ce qu'elle adorait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'affaiblisse, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui donner de tel repas.  
  
Pareil, le matin, avant de se réveiller, il venait toujours lui déposer un délicieux petit déjeuner accompagné d'une rose rouge, témoin de son sadisme, qu'elle émiettait à chaque fois. Elle trouvait également de magnifiques tenues. Pourquoi la torturait-il pour lui apporter ensuite de pareilles choses, comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner.  
  
Mais comment pouvait-il regretter quoi que ce soit vu que Drago Malefoy était le mal en personne ? Une chose aussi l'étonnait. Drago qui pourtant déteste les moldus et le clame haut et fort, la torture de manières moldus, sans jamais n'utiliser de sorts, ni même d'endoloris, alors que la douleur n'en serait que plus forte. Elle s'allongea, fatiguée et avec autant de difficulté, et s'endormit.  
  
***  
  
Trois heures plus tard, elle fut réveiller brusquement par Drago qui la secouait violemment. H : Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ? N'en as tu pas assez ?  
  
D : Non, je veux m'amuser un peu avec toi. Après tout, les vacances sont faîtes pour ça non, pour s'amuser, avec ses amis. Mais j'y pense, les tiens se sont pas avec toi, où sont -ils ? Sûrement à s'amuser chez Weasley, en fêtant Noël et en oubliant leur très chère amie Sang de Bourbe.  
  
H : Mais dis moi Malefoy, si je suis ici, et si tu es ici avec moi, ça veut dire que tes amis ne sont pas non plus avec toi. Oh mais j'y pense, pour qu'ils soient avec toi, faudrait d'abord que tu es ailles des amis ! s'exclama Hermione, en appuyant bien à la fin de la phrase.  
  
D : La ferme ! Tu n'es qu'une sale.  
  
H : Sang de bourbe ? je le sais Drago. Tu n'en a pas marre de te répéter sans cesse, tu en connais donc aucun autre mot ?  
  
D : Si, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu les apprécie. Ils sont en langues anciennes, dont je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas entendre.  
  
Hermione se tue un instant, consciente que si elle allait trop loin, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser des sorts, la plupart de magie noire, comme il venait si subtilement d'y faire allusion.  
  
D : Je veux jouer maintenant !  
  
H : Pas moi ! répondit Hermione en se dégageant de l'emprise de Malefoy.  
  
D : Je ne te demande pas ton avis, siffla Drago avant de lui attraper les poignets et de la plaquer contre le mur.  
  
Il sortit de petites lames de rasoir et commença à tracer différents dessins sur les bras d'Hermione, après lui avoir déchiré les vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle ne disait rien mais à chaque fois que la lame entrait en contact avec sa peau, cela lui procurait un étrange picotement qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle ne crierait pas, elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction, même quand elle sentait son sang couler le long de ses bras.  
  
Soudain, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de douleurs quand, lassé de ses bras, Drago s'était attaqué à son visage, jusque là épargné.  
  
H : Arrêtes Drago, je t'en prie, sanglotait Hermione.  
  
Mais il n'arrêtait pas, au contraire, et souriait de ses larmes. A chaque entaille qu'il lui faisait, il y déposait un léger baiser, puis essuyait de ses doigts le sang qu'il gardait sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il lui entailla la lèvre, Hermione eut un sursaut de recul, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la décharge qu'elle reçut quand il l'embrassa.  
  
Une larmes coula le long de sa joue et elle lui mordit violemment les lèvres.  
  
D : Sale garce. siffla t-il en portant sa main à sa bouche.  
  
H : Mon sang n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça Malefoy. Tu en es couvert, tu en as le goût dans la bouche. Qu'en penserait papa s'il savait que tu as embrassé une sang de bourbe ?  
  
Drago ne répondit rien, mais à la place, il la frappa au ventre, réouvrant probablement une ancienne blessure. Hermione se plia sous l'effet de la douleur réveillée, et au moment où il passait la porte, elle murmura :  
  
H : Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me soigner ce soir Malefoy. Ce n'est pas la peine d'éprouver du remord ou de la pitié le soir alors que tu me fais tant souffrir la journée.  
  
D : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Granger, déclara Drago, toutefois troublé par ses mots.  
  
H : Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas le soir ? Je fais semblant de dormir pour que tu me laisses tranquille, mais je sais que c'est toi qui vient chaque nuit.  
  
Drago attendit un instant puis se retira, sans même un regard. Hermione se mit à pleurer, essayant tant bien que mal d'essuyer le sang qui commençait à sécher sur sa peau. Il avait beau dire le contraire, elle se rappelait qu'à chaque blessure qu'il lui infligeait, il venait la soigner dans la nuit, une fois que tout le château était endormi. Quand la journée il venait la battre, la griffer, ou la couper, comme cette fois-ci, il venait réparer ses méfaits. Quand il lui avait faits ces profondes entailles aux mains, celles qui s'étaient réouvertes pendant la nuit, il était venu le soir pour panser ses blessures après les avoirs désaffectées. Quand il lui avait cassé le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui le faisait encore trembler, il était venu et lui avait murmuré un sort de guérison.  
  
A chaque fois, elle fermait les yeux, consciente que c'était Drago qui revenait, et elle faisait semblant de dormir. Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé, mais Hermione reconnaissait ses mains froides posées sur elle, et son souffle chaud contre la peau, comme durant le bal de Noël, pendant leur 5ième année, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux préfets. Dumbledore avait décidé de faire ouvrir le bal par les préfets, imposant les préfets de Gryffondor et de Serpentard à l'ouvrir ensemble. Ce soir là, elle avait été troublée par la douceur de Drago quand ils avaient dansé.  
  
Alors pourquoi se montrait-il si haineux, si sadique la journée, et si doux le soir, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal pendant qu'il la soignait ? Elle semblait avoir en face d'elle un Drago, partagé entre l'éducation sanglante de son père, et la douceur de celle de sa mère qui, sans prendre part contre son mari, elle essayait d'adoucir son fils, lui apprenant que la violence et la douleur n'étaient pas solutions aux problèmes.  
  
Peut être sa douceur le soir témoignait de l'absence de son père, partit rejoindre Voldemort à la tombée de la nuit, pour régler « le cas moldus », comme le lui avait un jour déclaré Drago, pendant l'une de leur « discussion ».  
  
Le soir, un elfe lui apporta son dîner à la place de Drago, et son eau contenait probablement un somnifère ou une potion pour faire dormir car elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, ses plaies pansées et ses griffures cicatrisées. Drago savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas la soigner, alors il l'avait endormi.  
  
H : Pourquoi ne pas me laisser mourir ? lui demanda t-elle au matin.  
  
D : Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Hermione, ce qui al fit frissonner de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. Je veux juste que tu souffres.  
  
H : Que je souffres ? Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait Drago ? hésita t- elle, la voix tremblante. Est ce ma faute si mon sang n'est pas comme le tiens ? Ai-je demandé de naître ainsi, de naître moldue et de devenir sorcière ? Je n'y suis pour rien moi, tu n'a pas le droit de me faire subir ça.  
  
D : Et moi alors, ai-je demandé à être un sang pur ? M'a t-on laissé le choix de vivre comme je le voulais, de vivre ma vie comme je le souhaitais ? Ai-je choisi de détester les moldus et les sangs impurs dans ton genre ?  
  
H : Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Drago ? C'est toi qui m'a conduite ici, c'est toi qui a envoyé une lettre à mes parents disant que je préférait finalement rester à Poudlard, envoyant une lettre à Dumbledore lui disant que je rentrais chez moi comme convenu, semant ainsi la discorde que personne ne me recherche. C'est toi qui choisis d'être si détestable et si odieux avec les enfants d'origine moldus. C'est toi, pas moi ! Moi je n'ai pas choisi d'être ici, toi oui, là est la différence.  
  
D : Tais-toi ! Tais -toi ! s'écria Drago en mettant ses mains contre ses oreilles.  
Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors tais- toi !  
  
H : C'est vrai, je ne sais rien de toi, se radoucit Hermione, surprise par la réaction de Drago. Je ne sais rien de toi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir comprendre pourquoi je suis ici, et pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça. On ne naît pas aussi méchant, arrogant et suffisant, on le devient Drago. Et ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ?  
  
Elle avait dit tout cela calmement, refoulant la crainte que ca présence faisait naître en elle à chaque fois qu'il débarquait dans ce cachot. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main tremblante sur son visage, mais il la repoussa violemment, se leva et sortit, la laissant seule et déboussolée.  
  
Voilà, fin de cette première partie.. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, et des encouragements ne seraient pas de refus, car j'ai plus trop d'idées ! j'étais inspirée sur le moment, mais plus trop maintenant ! Alors si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! 


	2. chapitre 2

It's behind my control  
  
Note : c'est une fic assez space, et l'idée m'est venue après avoir lu la fic « juste un souvenir », sur fanfiction.net que je trouvais tout d'abord horrible mais que j'adore maintenant ! je la conseille, elle est extra. Ma fic est sombre, et Drago y joue le rôle de vrai méchant, même s'il va changer, et Hermione va l'aider pour ça, le comprendre, même s'il la fait souffrir ! J'arrête là, bonne lecture et JE VEUX vos avis, bon ou mauvais ! Merci : je voudrais remercier les courageuses qui m'ont envoyé leur avis, et même si je peux pas leur répondre, je trouve ça super sympa ! ! ! ! Merci de m'avoir consacrer une petite minute ! Et au passage je voudrais dire que les lecteurs de francofanfic ne sont pas courageux du tout ! ! ! ! Mais on vous aime quand même ! Les courageuses qui m'écrivent viennent toutes de fanfiction.net, alors merci encore. Je répondrais au reviews ds la prochaine partie.  
  
*** Chapitre 2   
  
Fin chap 1.  
  
Elle avait dit tout cela calmement, refoulant la crainte que sa présence faisait naître en elle à chaque fois qu'il débarquait dans ce cachot. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et posa sa main tremblante sur son visage, mais il la repoussa violemment, se leva et sortit, la laissant seule et déboussolée.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain qui suivi, Drago ne vient pas voir Hermione, ce qui la soulageait d'un côté, mais l'inquiétait un peu de l'autre. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Et pourquoi avait-il réagi si violemment ?  
  
Hermione s'approcha du miroir et vit ses blessures aux visages. Elles semblaient cicatriser assez rapidement, ce qui la soulagea un peu. Elle n'en ressentait plus la douleur non plus, et remarqua que ses pansements aux mains et au ventre, où la blessure due au coup de Drago s'était réouverte avaient été changés. Pourquoi souhaitait-il ôter si rapidement les traces de tortures ? C'était comme s'il voulait effacer ce qu'il avait fait, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir meurtrie. Mais s'il regrettait, pourquoi ne pas tout arrêtait et la laisser partir ?  
  
Hermione pensa à ses amis. D'après ses calculs, Noël était dans deux jours, et ses amis devaient s'amuser, jouer au quidditch, mais jamais ils ne se douteraient que leur amie était retenue prisonnière chez les Malefoy, leur pire ennemi. Jamais ils ne se douteraient qu'elle vivait un enfer depuis plus d'une semaine et qu'elle était ainsi torturée. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Drago. Certes, c'était lui qui la blessait, la coupait et lui faisait subir toutes ces tortures, mais quelques choses lui disait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et que Drago Malefoy n'avait pas une vie si heureuse qu'il le laissait croire.  
  
Elle s'allongea et profita de cette journée de tranquillité pour se reposer. Elle rêva.  
  
Dans son rêve, Drago venait la libérer et lui demandait pardon. Il était tard, et elle n'avait pas la force de se lever, alors il la prenait dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait en sécurité, comme si tout était enfin fini. I la conduisait dans un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, probablement une chambre. Il la déposait sur le lit et s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de force, alors elle fermait les yeux, pendant qu'il lui caressait doucement la joue. « Je suis désolé Hermione, je suis tellement désolé, lui murmurait-il alors qu'il la croyait endormie. Ce n'est pas ma faute. mon père. c'est plus fort que moi. c'est plus fort que moi », il ne cessait de répéter cela, et Hermione se réveilla.  
  
***  
  
Le soir, alors qu'elle passait de l'eau sur ses blessures, réprimant une grimace de douleur, la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Elle ne releva même pas la tête et continua sa besogne.  
  
D : Laisses. Laisses moi faire Hermione, lui murmura Drago en lui prenant la compresse.  
  
Hermione, malgré quelques réticences, se laissa faire et le laissa lui appliquer doucement la compresse sur sa blessure au ventre, avec une douceur qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais prêtée en temps normal.  
  
H : Pourquoi tu fais ça Drago ?  
  
D : Pourquoi je fais quoi ?  
  
H : Mais ça, pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! ajouta t-elle un peu sèchement.  
  
D : Très bien, alors débrouilles toi tout seule si c'est ce que tu veux ! répliqua t-il aussitôt en lâchant la compresse.  
  
Il se releva brusquement mais elle lui rattrapa le bras.  
  
H : Attends. J'essayes juste de comprendre pourquoi tu es si différent. Si horrible le jour et si doux la nuit.  
  
D : Je ne suis pas différent, je veux juste que tu restes en vie.  
  
H : Alors pourquoi m'enfermer ici ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ?  
  
D : Parce que tu dois être forte. Tu dois apprendre ce qu'est la douleur, la souffrance pour la diffuser. Tu dois apprendre à ne pas te laisser dominer, ne pas montrer tes sentiments. Endurer. Tu dois endurer et te taire. Dans ce monde où seuls le pouvoir et la douleur sont maîtres, tu dois apprendre à te démarquer, te démarquer par ta force, ta capacité à endurer.  
  
H : Arrêtes Drago, c'est pas toi ça. Ce discours. je croirais entendre ton père. C'est lui qui te dit tout ça ? Qui te force à être ainsi ? A mépriser les « sangs impurs », à être suffisant ?  
  
Mais elle ne put terminer son discours car une porte claqua à l'étage, et Drago s'empressa de repartir. « Hermione, je t'enverrai un elfe pour ton pansement », l'entendit-elle lui souffler avant de s'enfuir.  
  
« Etrange. » pensa Hermione.  
***  
  
Après avoir fini de changer ses pansements, avec l'aide de l'elfe qui était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione s'allongea et s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée deux heures plus tard par du bruit, comme une dispute, qui venait de l'étage. Elle n'entendait pas de cris, pas de haussement de ton, mais elle entendait remuer, des pas précipités, puis tout ce calma au bout d'une demi-heure, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et le manoir fut de nouveau plongé dans un silence de mort.  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla doucement, et pour une fois seule. D'habitude, Drago venait la secouer ou trouvait un moyen pas très agréable de la réveiller. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Drago qui la regardait fixement.  
  
D : Enfin réveillée Granger ? demanda t-il, sa voix ayant reprit toute son arrogance.  
  
H : Comme tu le vois. Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?  
  
D : Malefoy ? Tu ne m'appelle plus Drago ? Depuis quand ce revirement ?  
  
H : Depuis que tu ne m'appelles plus Hermione, réplique t-elle du tac au tac. Et donc, tu ne m'as pas répondu, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
D : Rien, je viens prendre des nouvelles de ma sang-de-bourbe préféré.  
  
Hermione eut un pincement au c?ur. Il n'avait pas changé, et même si elle l'avait crut la nuit dernière, il était toujours cet arrogant et méprisant sang pur.  
  
H : Je vais très bien, comme tu peux le voir, ironisa t-elle. Je passe de super vacances, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, demain c'est Noël et je vais le passer dans un superbe cachot, accueillant et chaleureux, avec mon meilleur ami. Que demander de plus ? ajouta t-il avec un sourire forcé.  
  
D : Je vois que tu es toujours aussi drôle Granger ! Hum, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi aujourd'hui ? Laisses moi réfléchir.  
  
H : Ho mais prends tout ton temps Draco chéri ! Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? ajouta t-elle après quelques minutes de silence. Torture ? Coups ? Lame de rasoir ? Fouet ? Pourquoi pas les menottes pour changer ? Tu devrais innover, je vais finir par croire que ta panoplie de torture se limite à une lame de rasoir, tes poings et ta force ! Et tes lèvres. la pire des tortures que d'embrasser un Malefoy ! ajouta t-elle avec un regard méprisant.  
  
D : Tu dis ça mais tu as peur. Tu essayes d'être forte, de résister, mais tu n'y arrives pas, tu es trop faible, trop lâche ! Tu te laisses dominer pas ce que tu ressens, jamais tu n'arrivera à être quelqu'un.  
  
H : Dis-moi Drago, c'est aussi ce que papa te dis quand tu le déçois ?  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas la possibilité de finir car Drago s'était brusquement approché d'elle quand elle avant parlé de son père, et d'un geste rapide il la prit par les cheveux et lui cogna la tête contre le mur de pierre. Hermione poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, car contrairement à ce que pensait Drago, elle avait appris ces derniers jours à refouler ses sentiments. Elle devenait de plus en plus distante et froide. Après l'avoir frappée plusieurs fois contre le mur, il la jeta part terre et s'approchant d'elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
D : Tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais rien de mon père, alors je te déconseille de me parler de lui.  
  
H : Très bien, articula t-elle faiblement. Mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de le penser ! Ton père n'est qu'un monstre, et jour après jour tu deviens pareil ! N'en sois pas fier Drago !  
  
Il lui pris le bras et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, lui maintenant les bras fermement et son corps appuyé contre le sien.  
  
D : Je serai fier de n'être que la moitié de ce qu'il est ! C'est un homme respecté, admiré.  
  
H : Ce n'est pas du respect Malefoy, c'est de la crainte. Ton père se fait respecter par la violence, par la peur qu'il fait naître chez les autres. Et tu es fier de vouloir devenir comme lui ? Seras-tu capable de devenir mangemort pour plaire à papa ?  
  
D : Je ne suis et ne serais jamais un mangemort. siffla Drago.  
  
H : alors jusqu'où iras-tu pour lui plaire, pour le satisfaire ? Jusqu'où es tu prêt à aller ? Dis moi juste une chose, si je suis ici, c'est à la demande de papa ou pour ton plaisir personnel ?  
  
D : Tu crois que je suis aussi stupide pour obéir à des ordres de ce genres ?  
  
H : Alors comme ça papa ne sait pas que je suis ici. Ce serait si facile de. EHO ! Mr MALEFOY ! ! ! se mit-elle à crier.  
  
D : Ferme la ! s'écria Drago en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Si mon père apprend que tu es ici, crois moi, ce que tu as connu jusqu'ici n'est rien à côté de ce qui t'attend avec mon père. Lui n'aura pas le remord de te voir baigner dans ton sang, il prendra un plaisir sadique à t'observer mariner, te tordre de douleur car si moi je n'utilise pas la magie noire, c'est un domaine où mon père excèle, comme tu peux t'en douter.  
  
Hermione se tue car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Son père ne serait pas si doux et si prévenant le soir, et qui sait ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Elle réfléchi un instant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.  
  
H : Alors comme ça le jeune Malefoy junior éprouve des remords ? annonça t- elle avec un sourire sadique.  
  
D : Ne rêve pas Granger ! Un Malefoy n'éprouve aucun regret, aucun remord, c'est comme ça.  
  
H : C'est pour ça que tu es différent Drago. Alors si papa ne sait pas que je suis ici, pourquoi je le suis ?  
  
D : Tu l'as dit, pour mon plaisir personnel. murmura Drago en posant sa main sur sa cuisse, tout en remontant sensuellement le long de sa jambe, jouant avec l'élastique de sa culotte.  
  
Hermione, ayant perdu son assurance soudaine, elle lui lança. H : Ne va pas trop loin Malefoy junior ! Je ne suis pas sûr que papa apprécierait.  
  
D : C'est ce qui rend la chose plus excitante, tu ne trouves pas ? ajouta t- il en baladant sa main sous le tissu de sa robe, sur sa peau douce et chaude, jouant et dessinant le contours de ses siens avec ses doigts, pendant qu'Hermione, partagée entre la répulsion et la chaleur que ses caresses faisaient naître dans le bas du ventre.  
  
« Arrêtes Hermione, c'est Malefoy, ton ennemi ! essayait de se convaincre Hermione. Il veut jouer avec toi, il te retient prisonnière, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire quand même ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser abuser de toi ! »  
  
Cette dernière phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle n'aimait pas Drago et il la séquestrait. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça.  
  
H : Ne me touche pas ! parvient-elle à articuler en le repoussant légèrement.  
  
D : Ne me donnes pas d'ordre sang de bourbe ! Tu es ici parce que je le veux, c'est moi qui décide des règles ici. C'est pour ça que tu es là ! Tu es la seule qui sait me résister, et je trouve ça terriblement excitant. Tu es à moi ici. Je suis un Malefoy. Je vois, je veux. je prends. Et pour l'instant, tu es ce que je veux.  
  
H : Je ne t'appartiens pas Malefoy ! Et je ne suis pas ta chose non plus ! Si tu me veux, au lieu de me « prendre », séduit moi. Ne serait-il pas plus intéressant d'avoir réussi à me séduire plutôt que de m'avoir par force ? Tu n'en aurais que plus de mérite, non ? déclara Hermione, en espérant qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop et qu'il ne comprenne que le plus intéressant pour lui ne serait pas de la séduire.  
  
D : Pas question ! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à séduire une sang de bourbe ! J'ai toujours obtenu ce que je voulais, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.  
  
Il maintint son emprise sur elle et continua son exploration, puis sentant des larmes couler sur le visage d'Hermione, il posa ses lèvres sur ses larmes et y déposa pleins de légers baisers. Sa main droite lui caressait la cuisse, puis le ventre, puis remontait jusqu'à ses seins, pendant que sa main gauche la maintenait contre le mur. Ses caresses étaient douces, et Hermione se surprit à penser que, en d'autres circonstances et surtout de son plein gré, elle adorerait se retrouver seule avec Drago, à poursuivre ce que lui seul avait commencé.  
  
Il déposa de doux baisers sur son ventre, sans jamais descendre plus bas, laissant le soin à sa main de le faire. Il remonta et lui embrassa la poitrine après lui avoir « gentiment » arraché ses vêtements, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait nue devant lui. Il lui embrassa le cou, et Hermione sentait un douce chaleur l'envahir, malgré les lèvres glacées qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il abusait d'elle, elle ne voulait pas, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait l'arrêter, et elle s'en voulait de se sentir si bien sous ses caresses. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle ne résista t-elle et entrouvrit même les lèvres pour l'accueillir et répondre à son baiser.  
  
Soudain, quand elle sentit qu'il devenait plus entreprenant, elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits, et ses larmes coulant toujours le long de ses joues, elle se recula légèrement, et ses lèvres effleurant celles de Drago, elle le supplia, sa voix mêlée par les sanglots.  
  
H : Je t'en prie Drago, ne fais pas ça..  
  
Quand il lut la douleur sans sa voix et le désespoir dans ses yeux, et il se recula et sembla un instant dérouté, déboussolé comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il respira calmement, et ne voulant pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait, il lui lança :  
  
D : Tu n'es qu'une petite allumeuse ! Tu avais l'air d'apprécier si je me réfère au gémissement que tu poussais. De toute façon, je ne me rabaisserais pas à coucher avec une sang de bourbe.  
  
Furieux, du moins c'est l'impression qu'avait Hermione, il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte. Au moment de la franchir, il se retourna et murmura un sort. Les vêtements déchirés reprirent leur forme initiale et la seconde suivante, Hermione était habillée, comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
  
Quand la porte se referma, Hermione s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer, faisant naître un sentiment étrange chez Drago qui la regardait par la petite fenêtre. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'Hermione pleurait car elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible, de l'avoir laisser faire, et surtout d'avoir éprouvé autant de désir sous ses caresses.  
  
Drago quant à lui s'était recroquevillé derrière la porte, bercé par les sanglots d'Hermione et se maudissant, lui-même partagé entre le remord d'avoir failli aller trop loin et la colère d'avoir céder, de l'avoir laisser. Il la voulait, mais ce n'était pas par amour, c'était plus par frustration, car Hermione était l'une des rares filles à ne s'être jamais intéressée à lui. Une bonne partie des filles de Poudlard étaient passée dans son lit, mais jamais il n'en avait désiré une autant qu'Hermione. Du désir, voilà ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il se releva rapidement et se jura que la prochaine fois, il aurait ce qu'il désire. La prochaine fois, il ne le laissera pas attendrire par ce regard désespéré de la sang de bourbe.  
  
Voilà, fin de cette deuxième partie..! Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Pas de reviews, pas de suite, pas plus compliqué ! 


	3. Ange ou démon?

Behind my control  
  
Me revoilà pour un 3ième chapitre, pas très long mais la suite arrivera demain, c'est promis. Je trouvais intéressant de couper à ce moment là, même si concrètement on apprend rien dans cette partie là, et en plus je la trouve un peu décevante. La suite sera largement mieux, j'ai toutes les idées et ça sera tip top ! Il doit me reste je pense 2 chapitre, ça dépendra. Voilà, je laisse tomber les entêtes que personne ne lit et vous donne directe ce 3ième chapitre, bonne lecture.  
***  
  
Le soir, alors qu'Hermione dormait, fatiguée de sa journée, elle se sentit enveloppé d'une douce chaleur. Elle se réveilla doucement et découvrit que la chaleur qu'elle ressentait provenait d'une couverture que Drago lui avait probablement mise sur les épaules. Elle sonda la pièce et le trouva assis près de porte, endormis la tête appuyé contre sa main.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant, puis ce reprit en pensant qu'attendrissant n'était pas un terme que l'on pouvait associer à un Malefoy. Cependant, elle dût reconnaître que leur relation avait changée, et même s'il la maintenait toujours prisonnière, elle ne ressentait plus aucune haine envers lui. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, aucun mépris ni aucune colère profonde ne venait entacher son esprit, et pourtant Merlin sait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons pour.  
  
Elle lui caressa doucement la joue pour le réveiller sans le brusquer car même s'il était odieux avec elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'excuser. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils échangèrent un long regard, tout deux n'osant pas entamer la conversation.  
  
H : Ca va ? hésita Hermione.  
  
D : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Alors comment te sens- tu ? lui demanda t-il doucement.  
  
H : Ca peut aller. J'ai chaud, ajouta t-elle en souriant, et en serrant la couverture contre elle.  
  
D : C'est une couverture magique. Elle s'adapte à la température dont tu as besoin pour toujours avoir chaud.  
  
H : Merci.  
  
D : Hermione, je . commença Drago.  
  
H : Non, ne dis rien.  
  
D : Si. Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin cette fois. J'aurais jamais dû.  
  
H : Tu n'aurais pas dû mais tu as su t'arrêter, comme quoi tu n'es pas irrécupérable, ajouta t-elle en souriant.  
  
Drago répondit à son sourire, d'un sourire sincère qui troubla Hermione, puis ajouta :  
  
D : Je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger.  
  
H : C'est gentil, mais tu sais, j'ai pas très faim et.  
  
D : Attends, tu ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai apporté, regardes.  
  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha de la porte où était posé le plateau et se pencha pour le prendre. Il fit une légère grimace de douleur ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui lui demanda :  
  
H : Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es blessé ?  
  
D : Non, ça va, mentit-il. Je suis juste tomber en m'entraînant au quidditch, ça va, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
H : Laisse-moi voir, lui dit -elle doucement en s'approchant de lui, mais quand elle posa sa main sur lui, il se recula.  
  
D : Je t'ai dit que ca allait ! se dégagea t-il.  
  
H : Drago. murmura Hermione, le suppliant du regard.  
  
Elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui et il se laissa faire. Doucement, elle lui écarta sa chemise et regretta aussitôt. Il avait des traces de coups, quelques plaies non soignées et des traces qui ressemblaient plus à des brûlures qu'à des égratignures dues à une chute de balai.  
  
H : Drago. souffla t-elle de nouveau. C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça ?  
  
Mais Drago préféra la regarder dans les yeux plutôt que de lui répondre, et elle sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il la torturait, elle la sang de bourbe. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis et comme il le lui avait dit, elle était là pour son plaisir, alors que les traces qu'il avait sur le torse étaient bien plus anciennes, et plus nombreuses. Elles n'étaient pas là par plaisir, et lui étaient infligées probablement par son père.  
  
H : Laisse moi t'aider. Laisse moi te soigner. Mais le voyant secouer la tête, elle ajouta :  
  
H : Drago, quand tu me blesses, tu regrettes ou tu as peur, mais que ce soit l'un comme l'autre, tu viens me soigner mes blessures le soir. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ton père, c'est vrai, mais quelque chose me dit que lui n'éprouve pas autant de remords que toi. Tu me blesses, tu me soignes. Lui te blesse, mais qui te soigne Drago ? Laisse moi t'aider.  
  
Il acquiesça et elle l'attira contre elle près des couvertures. Un peu réticent, il fini toutefois par se laisser faire, et trouvait même plutôt agréable de se faire câliner de la sorte. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen, de l'eau et quelques compresses, mais cela suffisait pour retirer les traces de sang séché qu'il avait dans le dos. Il remit sa chemise et se retourna ensuite, lui faisant face.  
  
H : C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà ça, non ? Il faudrait que tu mettes de la pommade ou une potion pour cicatriser tes plaies. Mais le mieux c'est de ne pas y penser.  
  
D : Tu sais Granger, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, sourit t-il.  
  
H : C'est vrai que moi je ne connais rien de la souffrance après tout, j'ai une vie très agréable, surtout ces derniers jours, répliqua t-elle, apparemment vexée.  
  
D : Je suis désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je. Mais il s'interrompit en la voyant sourire. Elle le faisait marcher et il se mit à rire aussi, mais rire lui provocant sûrement des douleurs aux côtes, il s'arrêta en faisant une petite grimace. Hermione cessa elle aussi de rire et elle se rapprocha doucement de lui. Hésitante, elle lui murmura :  
  
H : Tu sais, je connais une autre méthode pour oublier la douleur.  
  
D : Ah bon ? Et laquelle, si c'est pas trop te demander.  
  
Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et s'approcha de lui, le regard plongé dans cet océan bleu gris où elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se retirer. Aussi hésitante que troublée, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago et se recula aussitôt. Son visage affichait une expression de surprise, mais pas de dégoût. Aurait -il réellement changé ? Ne voyant aucune résistance, Hermione se pencha et captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser à la fois doux et amer. Elle ne l'aimait pas, du moins elle est était persuadée, mais elle éprouvait une sensation étrange quand elle était avec lui, une troublante sécurité alors qu'il la torturait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. L'aimait-elle ? Elle continuait de l'embrasser doucement, sans qu'il ne réagisse vraiment, puis elle voulu approfondir leur baiser, jouant avec les lèvres glacées de Drago et les forçant pour approfondir ce baiser. Quand il entrouvrit les lèvres, elle introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et vint chatouiller la sienne, jouant avec comme elle l'avait fait auparavant avec ses lèvres. Il se laissait faire, probablement surpris, puis prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et recula son visage. Elle le regarda, étonnée, puis il l'embrassa avec plus de passion et d'envie. Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou, caressant sa nuque ce qui lui procurait de légers frissons. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et s'observèrent, interdits. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle amena ses mains à son torse et commença à retirer chaque bouton de sa chemise mais il posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
  
D : Non, attends.  
  
H : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda t-elle un brin de tristesse dans la voix.  
  
D : Si, bien sûr. mais pas comme ça. Tu n'en as pas envie, et je ne veux pas te forcer, je ne veux plus. Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi alors que tu n'en as pas envie.  
  
H : Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas envie ? tout à l'heure, peut être, mais j'ai été surprise, tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai pas envie maintenant. C'est ça qui m'a troublée ensuite, pas le fait que tu voulais me forcer, mais parce que j'en avais envie. Je me disais qu'en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais aimé faire l'amour avec toi, j'avais envie de me retrouver dans tes bras, que tu me serres contre toi et que tu me fasse l'amour Drago. Et c'est pour ça que je pleurais. Je me répugnais, ne serait-en d'en avoir envie alors qu'on est ennemi, alors que tu as toujours été odieux et méprisant avec moi, et après tout le mal que tu m'avais fait. Je m'en voulais de pouvoir oublier tout ce mal et la douleur, rien que pour me retrouver dans tes bras. Mais pour te répondre, j'en ai envie, et je ne veux pas simplement coucher avec toi, je veux faire l'amour avec toi Drago, lui murmura t-elle.  
  
Sans attendre sa réponse, elle l'embrassa puis acheva de lui défaire ses boutons. Elle fit glisser sa chemise et l'attira contre elle, en s'allongeant sur la couverture, l'entraînant avec elle. Une fois allongés, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hermione puis remonta vers son visage, lui donnant de douces et légères caresses. Il continuait cette douce torture pendant qu'elle baladait ses doigts sur son torse, lui administrant une sorte de massage apaisant qui le faisant languir. Puis, tout en l'embrassant, elle entreprit de lui ôter son pantalon pendant qu'il la débarrassait de son gilet.  
  
Quand sa peau douce et nue fut débarrassée de ses vêtements, il lui déposa de légers et électrisants baisers qui la firent suffoquer de plaisir. Elle se tordait sous ses caresses et gémissait sous ses baisers, mais quand elle en eut assez de cette torture, elle le fit pivoter et se retrouva en position dominante, tout en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle le caressait et baladait ses mains sur tout son corps, en s'attardant sur des zones qu'elle jugeait érogènes si à son tour, elle se référait aux gémissements qu'il poussait. Il sourit en la voyant si entreprenante et décida de la laisser faire. Elle continua en lui donnant un doux baiser qu'il ne sentit qu'à peine puis délaissa ses lèvres et entreprit de recouvrir toute sa peau de frémissants et humides baisers qui le faisait frémir à son tour et Hermione se félicita de lui procurer de telles sensations.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, l'envie devenant de plus en plus pressante et lui procurant une douleur de plus en plus forte dans le bas du ventre, il reprit le dessus et commença les choses sérieuses. Il lui jeta un dernier regard, comme pour se rassurer, et elle l'embrassa, lui donnant ainsi son ultime approbation. Il lui caressa la joue, puis les épaules et descendit doucement vers la poitrine, puis le ventre et parcourait sa cuisse, puis remontait, inlassablement. Ses simples caresses étaient aphrodisiaques et comblaient Hermione qui se tordait, en demandant toujours plus. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle sentit comme une explosion en elle, tout un mélange de sentiments inconnus et confus, qu'elle ne pouvait maîtriser. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'à ce moment là, elle n'était plus prisonnière, elle n'était plus dans un sordide cachot, elle était heureuse, dans les bras du garçon avec lequel elle se sentait en sécurité. Et elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter ce confort, et rester dans les bras de Drago. Mais que se passerait-il après ? Comment allait-il réagir le lendemain ? Allait-il l'ignorer, la rejeter, l'aimer ? Pour le moment, elle préféra profiter de l'instant présent et s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de Drago. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tendrement enlacés, Hermione hésita :  
  
H : Drago, je peux te poser une question ?  
  
D : Je t'écoutes.  
  
H : Pourquoi m'as tu enlevée ? Et pourquoi cette attitude si changeante ?  
  
D : C'est. tout d'abord, si je t'ai enlevée, c'est parce que. j'en sais rien en fait, soupira t-il. Peut être que je ne voulais pas rester seul pendant les vacances. Je voulais m'amuser, profiter des vacances, avant que... Et je ne pense pas que tu aurais accepter l'invitation, ironisa t- il.  
  
H : Peut être, mais pourquoi moi, pourquoi choisir la sang de bourbe alors que beaucoup d'autres auraient acceptée avec joie ?  
  
D : Tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles. Toutes ces filles veulent simplement coucher avec moi, alors que toi tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi. Tu m'as intrigué, et je voulais savoir si je pouvais te faire craquer. Mon ego en avait prit un coup de savoir qu'un sang de bourbe pouvait me résister, alors j'ai voulu me venger, me venger de toi.  
  
H : Et quelle belle vengeance de m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de toi !  
  
D : Ah parce que tu es amoureuse de moi ? s'amusa Drago.  
  
H : J'en sais rien. Honnêtement, j'en sais rien. Pour le moment, ce qui compte c'est que je me sente bien avec toi, en sécurité dans tes bras et que j'avais vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Après, ce qui va se passer, j'en sais rien, et pour le moment, ça m'est égale. Au fait, tu as dit que tu voulais profiter de tes vacances pour t'amuser, avant que. Avant que quoi Drago ?  
  
D : Mon père. Il veut, comme tu dois t'en douter, que je devienne mangemort. Mais je ne suis pas comme lui. Je n'éprouve pas de satisfaction à être l'esclave de quelqu'un, ni même à tuer. Je déteste peut être les moldus et les sangs de bourbes, mais jamais je n'ira jusqu'à tuer. Et hier après midi, je lui ai dit que je refusais de devenir partisan de Voldemort. Comme tu peux le voir il n'a pas sauté au plafond.  
  
H : Je suis désolée, lui murmura t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
D : J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui murmura t-il quelques secondes plus tard, avant de se relever légèrement et d'attraper une boîte prés du plateau.  
  
H : Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle intriguée.  
  
D : Ouvres.  
  
Hermione prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Un large sourire orna son visage quand elle contempla une magnifique chaîne avec un ange en pendentif.  
  
H : C'est magnifique Drago. Par contre, je suis désolée mais j'ai oublié de prendre ton cadeau avant de venir en vacance au Malfoy's manor. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pas pris beaucoup d'affaires, ironisa t-elle.  
  
D : Tu m'as fait un beau cadeau ce soir. Tu m'as montré que, finalement, Hermione Granger Miss Je-sais-tout n'était pas si exceptionnelle que ça. La plus intelligente fille de Poudlard n'a pas su résister à mon charme. J'en suis flatté, se moqua t-il à son tour.  
  
H : Tu sais, Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de toi, et je ne supporterais pas que tu me fasses encore souffrir. Les marques sur le corps s'effacent, mais celle du c?ur restent, ne l'oublie pas.  
  
D : Je te le promets. Pas de blessures. pas au c?ur en tout cas, ajouta t- il avec un sourire qui laissa Hermione perplexe quand à la signification de ces mots. Allait-il continuer de la torturer? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je tiens à toi. Pas comme je le devrais, bien plus que je ne le voudrais, et bien plus que ce que mon père pourrait le supporter, ajouta t-il en rigolant, avant de lui capturer les lèvres pour un baiser inattendu. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent tranquillement.  
  
*** Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla difficilement, et quand elle vit que Drago n'était plus là, elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas rêver. Mais quand elle sentit son collier autours du cou, et une belle rose rouge -qu'elle n'émietta pas- à la place où avait dormi Drago, un sourire vint naître sur son visage et elle se recoucha. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et s'assit dans un coin du cachot, en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et heureuse, elle se précipita dans les bras de Drago quand il eut franchi la porte. Etrangement, elle le sentit distant, différent de ce matin, et ses doutes se fondèrent quand il la repoussa sans précaution.  
  
H : Drago, mais qu'est ce que. Pourquoi es tu parti ce matin ?  
  
D : Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester avec toi à attendre gentiment que tu te réveilles, et que tout s'arrangerait comme par magie ? Ah bon, tu croyais, ajouta t-il en lisant la déception sur son visage. Comme c'est mignon. Non, sérieusement, rend toi à l'évidence Granger, j'ai gagné. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier, je vois, je veux et je prends. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. et tu ne fais pas exception à la règle ma chérie. J'ai pris mon pied avec toi mais ça s'arrête là. Je dois même t'avouer que tu es excellente au lit, je n'pensais pas qu'une sang de bourbe puisse être aussi, comment dire.  
  
H : Comment oses-tu. ? Je croyais. je croyais que tu avais changé.  
  
D : Comme quoi, tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça. Je me demande ce que penseraient Potter et Weasley de savoir que leur chère et tendre Miss Je- sais-tout a couché avec leur ennemi. Tu imagines la honte et le déshonneur ?  
  
Tout en faisant son discours, il se rapprochait d'Hermione qui s'était reculée et blottit dans un coin, le plus loin possible de lui.  
  
H : Ne me touche pas ! s'écria t-elle en larmes alors qu'il posait sa main contre sa joue. Tu n'es qu'un lâche qui obéi à papa, c'est tout ! Et écoutes toi, ta voix tremble, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Mais je t'avais prévenu Drago, je t'avais dit de ne pas me blesser, et tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis Drago ! s'écria t-elle de nouveau.  
  
Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait blessée, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il lui avait promis de ne jamais le faire. Il senti son c?ur se déchirer en mille morceau mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Il lui avait promis, et il avait failli.  
  
H : Et pis tiens, ajouta t-elle en arrachant son collier et en lui jetant à la figure. Tu peux reprendre ton cadeau, il ne signifie plus rien. Tu n'es pas un ange Drago Malefoy, tu n'es pas un ange, et tu ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un démon. Va donc rejoindre Voldemort et ses sbires, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.  
  
Drago l'avait écoutée sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre ? Elle avait raison, jamais il ne pourrait changer. Il ramassa son collier avec tristesse et amertume et fit demi-tour. Peu de temps avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna et les yeux brillants, il s'excusa dans un murmure quasi inaudible et lui demanda pardon, ce qui troubla Hermione de le voir ainsi. Il remit également une mèche derrière son oreille, une mèche qu'il avait maintenu devant sa joue, et Hermione remarqua un énorme bleu sur sa joue et autours de son ?il, et une fois de plus, toute sa colère envers lui s'envola aussitôt. Que s'était- il encore passé ? Pourquoi s'était-il de nouveau disputé avec son père ? elle devait le savoir, même si pour cela elle devait avoir affaire au démon plutôt qu'à l'ange.  
  
Dans la soirée, Hermione sentit la porte l'ouvrir doucement et Drago s'approcher d'elle, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle resta recroquevillée sur elle-même, dans la même position depuis qu'il était parti un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, après avoir été horrible avec elle. Il s'accroupit et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa violemment. Certes, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais elle n'allait pas passer l'éponge sur ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait.  
  
H : Ne me touche pas ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher, c'est trop tard maintenant ! Fini le Drago gentil qui vient me consoler le soir, j'en ai assez.  
  
D : Hermione, laisse-moi au moins.  
  
H : Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tu m'as fait souffrir Drago ! Tu as joué avec moi, tu m'a manipulée pour me mettre dans ton lit !  
  
D : Je suis désolé.  
  
H : Désolé ? Mais comment peux-tu être désolé Drago ? Toutes ces choses que tu m'as dîtes.  
  
D : Je n'avais pas le choix. murmura t-il, mais Hermione était trop en colère pour faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait.  
  
H : Tu t'es joué de moi Drago. Et je peux te dire une chose, de toutes les blessures que tu m'as infligées, tous les coups que tu m'as donnés, aucune de ces blessures ne m'a faite aussi mal que les mots que tu m'as dit. Tu m'as mentit, tu n'as fait que me mentir. As tu déjà été honnête avec moi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ? demanda t-elle, la voix tremblante.  
  
D : Je ne t'ai jamais mentit Hermione, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'est ça que tu comprends pas ! s'énerva t-il à son tour. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais mentit sur mes sentiments pour toi. Je tiens à toi Hermione, n'en doutes pas, peu importe ce que je t'ai dit, cette nuit a été la plus magique de toutes mes nuits, et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi heureux et sereins que dans tes bras, crois-moi, je t'en prie. Mais si tu reste buttée, et si tu le laisses nous séparer, alors soit, je n'insisterai pas.  
  
Il lui jeta un dernier regard plein de douleurs et sortit du cachot. Hermione s'effondra au sol, en pleurs. Qu'avait-elle fait ! Elle l'aimait, elle en était persuadée, et elle venait de tout gâcher ! Elle ne lui avait même pas laisser le choix de s'expliquer.  
  
H : Drago, attends ! se précipita t-elle vers la porte. Je t'en prie, reviens. je suis désolée, Drago.  
  
Elle attendit quelques instants, pleurant, le suppliant de revenir, puis elle se tut, consciente qu'il était probablement trop tard. Elle s'appuya contre la porte quand elle entendit verrou s'ouvrir. Elle se releva, et attendit qu'il entre.  
  
Voilà, cette 3ième partie est terminée et la suite bientôt ! Je voudrais encore remercier toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont écrit, je suis super contente ! Mais je viens de découvrir seulement aujourd'hui qu'on pouvait répondre aux mails, alors mille excuses ! Je mets de suite une « 4ième partie » consacrées aux réponses aux reviews, parce que si je réponds par mail, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reveiws anonymes, et ca serait dommage. Alors si vous faîtes partie des courageux qui m'ont écrit, allez y faire un tour. Gros bisous et à demain. Et surtout n'oubliez pas de m'écrire ! ! ! ciao 


	4. réponses aux reviews

Ce n'est pas encore la 4ième partie, elle arrivera juste après, en fin d'aprèm je pense. Pour le moment, je voudrais remercier toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé une review, ça fait super plaisir de voir qu'on prend le temps de lire ma fics et de me donner un avis, merci beaucoup. Je voudrais remercier rapidement :  
  
Syeda, Girl-of-butterfly, Loline, Poik, Sophie, Allis, Alexia, Jade pour leur mail d'encouragement et ensuite je répond un peu plus précisément, quand ya matière à.  
  
Gros biosu à toutes et j'attends votre avis pour lasuite, ciao.  
  
Sandy : merci beaucoup pour ton chtit mail ! j'espère ne pas trop avoir fait attendre, la suite arrive juste après.  
  
Alexia : merci aussi, voilà la suite, et bientôt la fin. Moi aussi j'adore les fics Hermione & Drago même si mon couple préféré est Harry & &Hermione. Bisous et encore merci.  
  
Chari : Alors comme ça ma fic est tordue ? moi je trouve pas (lol).j'ai essayé de suivre ton conseil et j'espère que les suites t'ont plu. Mais now, il va être plus gentil et devenir « mou », comme tu le dis, mais j'ai plus d'idées pour un Drago méchant, dsl.  
  
Myley Anne :  
  
Mimi-G : je sais pas pourquoi Francofanfic bug, mais en tout cas, merci pour ton review. Je pense pas avoir fait trop attendre, mais si ça peut te rassurer pour la suite, Hermione va réussir « à le ramener vers la lumière » comme tu ledit si bien. Mais je pense que tu t'en ai djà aperçu. Merci de lire mes fics, et j'espère qu'elle te plaise, et que celles qui vont venir te plairont aussi. Gros bisous et encore merci.  
  
Lululle : la suite, la voilà, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Et pour cette impression d'être à la place d'Hermione, c'est l'esprit dans lequel j'écrivais ce qu'elle disait. C'est bizarre, mais comme toi quand tu le lis, quand j'écris ce que pense Hermione, j'imagine ce que moi je lui dirais face à son discours, et apparemment ça a l'air réel, j'en suis contente. Merci.  
  
BenficaGirL2003 : merci beaucoup ! ! ! ! ton mail m'a fait super trop plaisir. Quand j'ai lu « juste un souvenir », au début que l'ai trouvé carrément horrible, stt kan il s'acharnait sur elle, mais finalement, je la trouve excellente ! c m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic dans le genre, mais comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pas trop réussi car elle est bcp plus « gentille ». J'arrive pas a faire un Drago trop sadique ! enfin voilà, j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira, même si le côté sadique de Drago va un peu finir au placard.  
  
Zor.oui.et.alors : tes mails sont vraiment. étranges je trouve ! stt le 2ième, il m'a amusé et je l'ai trouvé excellent ! tu trip à fond et j'ai adoré. même si j'ai pas tout compris, merci bcp !  
  
Myley-anne : Tes désirs sont des ordres et voilà la suite ! Bon, c'était pas pour cette partie là, mais je pense que tu l'attends aussi un peu. Aussi, pour te répondre, et répondre à d'autres filles, non, je ne me suis pas inspirée de Mylène Farmer pour mon titre. J'aurais pu vu que c'est une de mes chanteuses préférées. En fait, le titre m'a été proposé par une amie, en français tout d'abord, mais ensuite, j'ai préféré « behind my control » à « c'est plus fort que moi ». En plus, je venais de voir « les liaisons dangereuses » en anglais et ds une scène il le répète une bonne dizaine de fois, et j'aime bien cette expression. Voilà pour l'info. Gros bisou et à bientôt, dans une prochaine review peut être (lol)  
  
Jade : Non non, t'en fais pas trop du tout, au contraire ! lol Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, et la suite arrive juste après ces notes. Ce sera je pense l'avant dernier chapitre, pour pas trop s'éterniser, et en plus j'ai d'autres projets en tête et plus bcp de tps ! continuer de m'envoyer ton avis, je le trouve très intéressant ! ! ! ah ah à bientôt  
  
Hermione : Est ce que Hermione et Drago couchent ensemble ? La grande question, masi j'aurais du répondre avant aux reviews, car maintenant tu l'as ta réponse, c'est plus drôle ! De toute façon, je suis très prévisible, et si tu lis bien mes fics, tu sais ce qui se passe d'un chap à l'autre ! En tout cas, je pense pas t'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance trop longtemps ! gros bisou et a bientôt  
  
Amy Malefoy : Tu sais, Drago sait exactement ce qu'il veut ! C'qui fait son perso un peu complexe. C'est lui qui décide de comment il agit ! Il dit et moi j'écris, et c'est pas évident de le faire cohérent ! Les Malefoys sont impulsifs et réfléchissent pas souvent ! masi on l'aime quand même notre Drago. Et pour te répondre comme je l'ai fait à Myley-Anne, c'est juste un hasard si le titre est proche d'une Song de Mylène Farmer. En plus, je l'a connais pas trop cette chanson là. Pour l'explication, regardes ce que je lui ai dit.  
  
Dodie-ange : désolée, mais le come back de papa Lucius ce sera pas pour toute de suite, un peu plus tard, promis. Mais comme Drago vient toujours la voir quand son père est parti, donc c'est pas possible, désolée. J'espère que t'aimeras quand même la suite. Gros bisou. 


	5. Explications et surprises

Beyond my control  
  
J'ai modifié le titre parce que je m'étais planté, et merci à MéliChan de ma l'avoir fait remarquer. Voilà le 4ième et avant dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, ça me fait super plaisir. Je pense pas répondre à tout les reviews, je m'en excuse mais j'ai pu bcp de temps. Gros bisous et j'espère que ça va vous plaire ; Bonne lecture.  
  
Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, elle se précipita dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Surpris par ce changement si soudain, il ne répondit pas tout de suite à son étreinte, mais dès qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, il fit de même et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule.  
  
H : Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai même pas laisser un chance de m'expliquer. Je suis désolée. mais tu m'as tellement blessée, tu m'avais promis et.  
  
D : Eh. calmes toi, lui murmura Drago la voyant si troublée et parler aussi vite alors qu'elle semblait si dépitée, ses mots entrecoupés de sanglots.  
  
Il resserra leur étreinte un instant puis se laissa couler contre le mur, entraînant Hermione avec lui, et elle appuya sa tête contre son torse.  
  
H : Expliques-moi. le supplia t-elle.  
  
D : Mon père.Je ne sais pas comment, mais il est au courant de ta présence ici. Probablement un des elfes que je t'ai envoyés, ou il m'a vu un soir, je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait. Quand je suis remonté ce matin, il m'attendait et. Il nous as vu hier soir Hermione ! Et je peux te dire que s'il n'apprécie pas que je refuse d'être mangemort, il apprécie encore moins que son fils se rabaisse à coucher avec une sang de bourbe. Il aspire à ce que je suive sa trace. Mais il se trompe, à propos de beaucoup de chose. Jamais je ne serai mangemort, et ensuite, j'ai appris une chose importante grâce à toi. Le sang ne signifie rien. Tu as su te montrer bien plus résistante, courageuse et intrépide que le commun des sorciers au sang pur.  
  
H : Tu dis qu'il nous a vu quand. mais comment aurait-il pu, la porte était fermée. ?  
  
D : Le miroir je suppose, lâcha t-il en se tournant vers le large miroir.  
  
H : Le miroir ?  
  
D : Comment crois tu que je te surveillais Hermione ? Et comment crois tu que je savais quand tes blessures te faisaient souffrir ? Ce n'est pas un vrai miroir. C'est un miroir sans fond, ce qui nous permet de surveiller les prisonniers.  
  
H : Et quand t'a t-il fait ça ? continua t-elle en posant la paume de sa main sur sa joue.  
  
D : Comme je te l'ai dit, il m'attendait ce matin, quand je suis remonté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle colère. Il m'a demandait à quoi je jouais avec toi, et je lui ai répondu que je ne jouais pas, que je tenais vraiment à toi. Alors il m'a frappé. Il m'a jeté l'endoloris mais apparemment, je ne souffrais pas assez à son goût alors il a continué de me frapper. Ensuite, il m'a dit de retourner te voir et de te dire toutes ces choses, que je ne t'aimais pas, que je jouais avec toi et que tu n'étais pour moi qu'un nom de plus, une fille de plus qui étais passé dans mon lit. Il était là Hermione, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, il nous surveillais, insista t-il la voyant rester perplexe.  
  
H : Je veux bien te croire Drago, mais comprends moi, toutes ces choses que tu as dîtes.  
  
D : ce n'étais pas moi Hermione. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que des mots dictés par mon père. Je ne les pensais pas. si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir tout arrêter, et te dire que c'était faux, que je ne le pensais pas, que je t'aimais. tu dois me croire. Quand j'ai lu dans tes yeux le mal que je t'avais fait, je n'avais qu'une envie de prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser.  
  
Hermione le regarda étrangement en l'entendant lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il continuait, comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle posa son doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui donna un tendre baiser, salé par ses larmes mais brûlant de ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y répondit avec fièvre, passant ses mains sous sa robe et pressant son corps contre le sien. Il mit cependant fin au baiser et le sourire aux lèvres, il lui déclara :  
  
D : Mon père est parti peu de temps après ma visite. Voyant que tout était arrangé, il est parti comme convenu rejoindre Voldemort, pour une affaire à régler, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre je crois. Et tu sais quoi, il n'a prévu de revenir que dans 3 jours. Trois longs jours à passer tout les deux puisque ma mère est partie passer les fêtes avec sa famille. Elle a insisté pour que je vienne avec elle, mais je lui ai dit que j'avais des choses plus. importantes à faire et des personnes à voir, et elle a accepté.  
  
H : Ce qui veut dire.  
  
D : Ce qui veut dire que nous avons la maison pour nous tous seuls, et que je compte bien en profiter, répondit-il en se relevant et en allant ouvrir la porte. Tu es libre de te balader dans tout le manoir, mais tu ne peux pas sortir. N'oublie pas que tu restes ma prisonnière, ajouta t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres et en l'enlaçant.  
  
H : Je doute que toutes tes prisonnières bénéficient du même traitement de faveur.  
  
D : Alors considère toi comme une prisonnière privilégiée.  
  
Il resserra son étreinte autours d'elle et lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou, e qui la fit frissonner. Elle se dégagea toutefois et s'avança alors vers la porte quand sa voix l'arrêta.  
  
D : Au fait, je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose ! déclara t-il en levant sa main et en faisant pendre la chaînette et le pendentif qu'elle lui avait jeté à la figure. Remet-le, s'il te plait. Il représente bien plus pour moi que ce que tu peux l'imaginer.  
  
Elle revînt vers lui et se tourna, relevant ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse l'attacher. Elle lui fit face de nouveau et il la contempla un instant.  
  
D : Joyeux Noël. lui murmura t-il en l'embrassant. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le manoir. Il montèrent les escaliers et Hermione serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, ne se sentant pas très rassurée dans un manoir si peu agréable, un peu dans l'esprit du cachot. Cependant, dès qu'ils eurent atteint le rez-de-chaussée, elle fut étonnée de voir le style de la salle à manger. Certes, cette pièce paraissait froide et peu accueillante, dans des couleurs foncées, mais elle dégageait une certaine force qui l'étonnait. Rares étaient les objets moldus, ou ensorcelés.  
  
D : Viens, lui ordonna t-il gentiment en l'attirant vers l'étage. Ils montèrent de nouveau des escaliers qui les menèrent dans un long couloir orné de portraits d'anciens et puissants sorciers, et trois portes se trouvaient de chaque côté du couloir. De ce côté là, je te déconseille d'y aller. CE sont les appartements de mes parents et le bureau de mon père. Moi-même, je n'y ai que rarement accès, seulement quand il m'appelle à lui. Par contre, de ce côté, tu y es chez toi. Ici, continua t-il en lui indiquant une porte, c'est ma chambre, celle d'après c'est ma salle de bain, et la dernière au fond du couloir, c'est la chambre d'amis. La tienne si tu préfères rester seule.  
  
H : Je préférerais rester avec toi. Et tu auras même le droit de me torturer, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
  
D : Entendu, c'est comme tu veux. Mais je dois t'avouer que je préfère ça. Imagine, j'aurais été obligé de me lever en pleine nuit, traverser ce long couloir, tout ça pour pouvoir t'embrasser !  
  
H : Quelle douce torture, se moqua Hermione.  
  
D : Allez, viens, lança t-il en l'attrapant par la taille et en l'attirant vers sa chambre.  
  
Quand il ouvrit la porte, Hermione fut agréablement surprise par la chaleur que dégageait cette pièce. Elle était totalement différente du reste de la maison, et même si elle était aux couleurs de serpentard, deux pans de murs argent et vert, elle la trouvait très chaleureuse et très accueillante. En en faisant le tour, elle put apercevoir de nombreux livres, certains traitant de magie ancienne et magie noire, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Il n'y avait que très peu de photos, et c'était en quoi elle différait tant de la sienne. Dans sa chambre, elle avait tout pleins de photos d'elle, de ses amis sorciers et moldus, de sa famille, alors qu'ici, il n'y avait principalement que des photos de Drago, à différents âges, une d'une femme, probablement sa mère, et une d'une jeune fille de leur âge selon Hermione. Elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés et elle souriait à Drago en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Hermione sentit un pincement de jalousie mais n'en dit mot.  
  
H : Qui est ce ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit, la photo entre les mains.  
  
D : Serais-tu jalouse ? demanda t-il en souriant. Il la rejoignit sur le lit.  
  
H : Tu ne réponds pas. Ca veut dire que c'est quelqu'un dont tu ne veux pas me parler. Une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ? D : Je suis sûr qu'elle en serait outrée si elle t'entendait dire ça !  
  
H : J'adore cette fille. Si une fille a pu résister au charme quasi légendaire de Drago Malefoy, alors cette fille est exceptionnelle.  
  
D : elle l'était, lâcha Drago en perdant son sourire.  
  
Puis, devant le regard surpris d'Hermione, il ajouta :  
  
D : C'est Lisa, ma cousine. Elle est morte il y a 2 ans environ, à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui.  
  
H : C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas être mangemort ?  
  
D : Entre autre. Pour ça et pour pleins d'autres raisons.  
  
H : Je suis désolée, pour ta cousine et pour tout le reste, murmura t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur sa main qu'elle garda dans la sienne.  
  
Il s'allongea sur le dos et elle le suivi. Elle s'allongea en travers du lit, sa tête posée contre son torse, et il continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment.  
  
D : ton collier, elle m'en avait fait cadeaux .  
  
H : Qui ça ? demanda Hermione ayant déjà oublié sa cousine.  
  
D : Lisa. Elle était la seule à ne pas me voir comme un gamin trop gâté, suffisant et arrogant, et Hermione se sentit honteuse car c'était de cette façon qu'elle le voyait. Avant de moins. Tout le monde me considérait comme un sale gamin, méprisant, mais personne ne me disait rien par peur de représailles. Mais elle non. Elle n'avait pas peur de mon oncle, et voyait en moi simplement son cousin qui n'avait pas de chance d'avoir le grand Lucius Malefoy pour père. Elle seule savait qu'il me frappait, et elle comprenait pourquoi je me cachait derrière ce sale gamin qui détestait tout le monde. Un soir, elle est venu me voir pour me donner c collier. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passait, et elle tenait à me l'offrir. Elle était mon ange gardien, e le peu de changement qu'elle m'a apporté s'est envolée quand elle a été retrouvée morte quelques jours plus tard. J'ai toujours gardé ce cadeau mais je me suis renfermé sur moi-même et suis redevenu le sale gamin que tout le monde déteste. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours, où j'ai appris à te connaître et où tu m'as montré que les gens pouvait changer, que tout le monde n'était pas comme mon père. Je t'ai offert ce cadeau le jour où je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi.  
  
H : Je suis désolée. à propose de ce que jt'ai dit cet après midi, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère et.  
  
D : C'est pas grave, tu avais raison. Mais j'ai changé, grâce à toi.  
  
H : En parlant de changement, dis moi Drago, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis à propose de moi ?  
  
D : Comment ça ?  
  
H : Tout d'abord, tu dis m'avoir enlevée, un peu par vengeance parce que je n'étais pas attirée par toi. Tu me torturais en prenant un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir, sans parler que tu n'utilisais que des armes moldus. Et puis cette manie de venir me soigner le soir, pourquoi ? Tu voulais me faire souffrir, alors pourquoi me soigner ? Et pourquoi un Drago si sadique et si gentil à la fois ? Je n'ai que des suppositions, mais il faut que tu m'expliques.  
  
D : Tout d'abord, c'est vrai que je t'ai enlevée par plaisir, pour te torturer car je supportais que tu me résistes. Mais ce qui m'a le plus « motivé », c'est la gifle que tu m'as donné. Je l'avais peut être méritée, mais tu m'as humilié ce jour là, et j'ai juré de me venger de toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et comme tu l'as dit, quelle belle vengeance de te faire tomber amoureuse de moi, reniant ainsi tout tes beaux principes, et par la même occasion tirant un trait sur ton amitié avec Potter et Weasley. Tu sais autant que moi qu'ils n'apprécieront pas. Mais j'avais juste prévu de te torturer un peu. Je voulais que tu souffres, mais le soir, quand mon père partait, et avec lui son éducation et ses principes basés sur la douleur et la vengeance, je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit. Ce n'était pas un jeu équitable, tu était enfermée et sans baguette, comme tu me l'as gentiment fait remarquer. Je voulais que tu souffres, mais pas de douleur physique, je voulais te tourmenter, te faire douter de tout, de tes amis, de ta vie, de ce que tu ressentais. Mais au fur et à mesure, tu m'impressionnait par ta résistance, bien que je refusais de l'admettre. Tu étais un sang de bourbe mais tu t'es montrée très forte, très courageuse. Tu n'hésitais pas à me provoquer alors que tu savais que j'étais plus fort que toi.  
  
H : Uniquement parce que je n'avais pas ma baguette Drago ! Sans ça, tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville, dit -elle de manière hautaine avant d'éclater de rire.  
  
D : Finalement, c'était peut être de l'inconscience, et non une marque d'intelligence. Plus les jours passaient, et moins je supportais de te voir souffrir. Je n'arrivais plus à me délecter de te voir ainsi, alors j'ai décidé de profiter un peu de tes tortures, pour qu'elles soient pus agréables.  
  
H : Parles pour toi Malefoy junior ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, un baiser d'un Malefoy est la pire des tortures, se moqua Hermione.  
  
D : En tout cas, c'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir. Au contraire, tu en quémandait, encore et encore si je me rappelle bien.  
  
H : C'était pour tromper l'ennemi mon cher, ajouta t-elle en se redressant et en se tournant vers lui.  
  
D : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
H : Je quémande un baiser. Tu ne connaissais pas mon côté sado ? J'adore souffrir, et je crois bien que c'est la torture que je préfère. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, pourquoi des armes moldus ? changea t-elle de sujet en voyant se demande rejetée.  
  
D : Je voulais simplement te montrer que les moldus savaient faire souffrir aussi. Ils peuvent être parfois encore plus sadique que les sorciers. Tu détestes les sang purs et les trouves ignobles, mais je voulais te montrer que les moldus que tu chérissais tant pouvaient être pareils que nous, même pires parfois. Nous n'utilisons que des mots pour provoquer la douleurs, alors qu'eux possèdent toutes sortes d'instruments tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Le matin, mon père rentrait mais je ne le voyais qu'au repas, et alors toute son éducation et ses principes revenait à grands pas. Je n'entendais que la supériorité des sangs purs, la honte de notre monde qu'étaient les sang de bourbes, qu'ils fallaient les éliminés, au même titre que les moldus. Je n'entendais que ça, toute l'après midi, à cela ajoutée mon éducation depuis mon enfance, et après, comment voulais tu que je sois amis avec toi ? Le soir je ne craignais rien, et le discours de ma mère faisait place au sien. Elle me disait que je n'étais pas comme mon père, et que je devais respecter tout les sorciers. Elle trouvait injuste cette distinction de sang, comme si seul le sang permettait de juger quelqu'un. Et tu me le prouvais jour après jour.  
  
H : Je crois que je suis réellement tombée amoureuse de toi. J'en suis même persuadée, ajouta t-elle en fixant son regard dans le sien.  
  
Un sincère et doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago et il lui captura les lèvres pour un baiser passionné, brûlant de désir malgré ses lèvres qui demeuraient toujours aussi glacées, ce qui donnait un sensation électrisante à son baiser. Rapidement, il se retrouva allongée sur elle, leurs vêtements ça et là autour du lit.  
  
Je t'aime, lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille, avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle enroula instinctivement ses jambes autours de ses hanches, voulant toujours être plus proche de lui. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça mais se sentait heureuse, et rien d'autre ne comptait pour le moment. Ils firent l'amour, entrecoupés de caresses, de baisers volés, de souffles chauds contre une peau douce et frémissante de désir.  
  
***  
  
Ainsi se passèrent les trois jours qu'ils avaient de répit. Certes, ils ne passaient pas tout leur temps dans la chambre, de temps en temps, ils descendaient à la cuisine chercher de quoi manger, ou ils se promenaient main dans la main, évoquant des souvenirs de leur enfances. Une fois, ils étaient même sortis du manoir et Hermione l'avait regardé s'entraîner, et il l'avait fait monter sur son balai une fois, pour une tendre et romantique balade à travers la forêt. Ils avaient survolé le Londres sorciers puis étaient revenus, Hermione toujours serrée contre Drago, de peur de s'envoler ( c'est un peu dja fait mais bon.). Ils avaient fait monter deux chocolats chauds et les avaient bus l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'Hermione découvrait jours après jours une face cachée de Drago, la plus tourmentée et la plus traumatisante, celle d'un père impulsif, possessif, voué corps et âmes à un mage noir dont les pratiques de persuasion, aussi sanglantes qu'interdites laissaient des traces, au delà des blessures physiques.  
  
Les trois jours passés, et à regret, Hermione dû retourner aux cachots. Sa seule consolation était que Drago viendrait la voir le plus souvent possible, et que trois jours plus tard, l'école reprendrait, et elle serait enfin libre. Drago lui avait expliqué que s'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il la libérerait, mais son père étant au courant de la présence d'une sang de bourbe, ami de Potter de surcroît, il ne la laisserait pas sortir, et ne comprendrait pas non plus pourquoi je laisserait ma prisonnière sortir. Il l'avait cependant rassurée en lui disant qu'il plaiderait pour sa cause, en convaincant son père que garder une élève de Poudlard prisonnière n'était pas une excellente idée. Connaissant son aversion pour les sang de bourbe, et celle de Drago envers celle qui l'avait humilié, on ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement et il n'avait pas besoin d'un coup de pub supplémentaire.  
***  
  
Le soir, après un dernier baiser, il l'avait laissée seule. Il l'aimait, mais ne savait pas comment affronter son père sans la perdre, sans se perdre lui-même. Son père rentrerait quelques heures plus tard et il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre de nouveau. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers, sans s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul.  
  
Hermione était allongée sur sa couverture quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Son visage s'illumina en pensant que Drago ne pouvait plus se passait d'elle, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.  
  
? : Bonsoir ma chère. Apparemment, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ma visite ce soir.  
  
H : Où est Drago ? cria presque Hermione en se relevant rapidement.  
  
LM : Je suis désolé très chère mais mon fils est quelque peu. indisposé à vous rendre visite, lui répondit-il calmement, une expression perverse de satisfaction sur le visage.  
  
H : Que lui avez vous fait ? Répondez-moi !  
  
LM : Ce que je lui ai fait ne vous regarde absolument pas, et si j'étais vous.  
  
H : vous n'êtes pas moi. siffla Hermione.  
  
LM : Si j'étais vous, reprit-il, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour son sort, mais plutôt pour le votre, ajouta t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.  
  
***  
  
Et voilà, ma 4ième partie est terminée, et je commençais un peu à en avoir marre . J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, mais moi, personnellement, je préférais avant, quand Drago la torturait puis était gentil. L'alternance ange/démon me plaisait assez. Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirai la suite, mais des encouragements seraient pas de refus ! Il me reste une dernière partie, qui sera la plus longue. En attendant, REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! merci 


	6. Rébellion et fuite

Voilà le 6ième et dernier chapitre de ma fic ! j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, en tout cas à moi oui ! on revient un peu dans l'esprit du début avec Lucius et Hermione. Si ça peut vous rassurer, il ne va pas être trop trop méchant avec elle, je l'ai suffisamment maltraitée avec lui dans « aide moi », dc ici il sera un peu plus. soft (?) avec elle, mais y'a toujours l'aspect romantique entre Hermione et Drago. Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
  
Rappel su 4ième chapitre :  
  
Hermione était allongée sur sa couverture quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui approchaient. Son visage s'illumina en pensant que Drago ne pouvait plus se passait d'elle, mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, son sourire s'effaça aussitôt.  
  
? : Bonsoir ma chère. Apparemment, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ma visite ce soir.  
  
H : Où est Drago ? cria presque Hermione en se relevant rapidement.  
  
LM : Je suis désolé très chère mais mon fils est quelque peu. indisposé à vous rendre visite, lui répondit-il calmement, une expression perverse de satisfaction sur le visage.  
  
H : Que lui avez vous fait ? Répondez-moi !  
  
LM : Ce que je lui ai fait ne vous regarde absolument pas, et si j'étais vous.  
  
H : vous n'êtes pas moi. siffla Hermione.  
  
LM : Si j'étais vous, reprit-il, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour son sort, mais plutôt pour le votre, ajouta t-il en fermant la porte d'un coup de baguette.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre5  
Rébellion et fuite.  
  
H : Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? hésita Hermione qui commençait à paniquer.  
  
LM : Oh, rien de bien méchant. murmura t-il en s'approcha d'elle. Ce serait si dommage d'abîmer un si joli visage, ajouta t-il en caressant sa joue du revers de la main.  
  
H : Ne me touchez pas ! se dégagea Hermione.  
  
LM : Ce n'est pas un petite sang de bourbe qui va me dicter ma conduite !  
  
H : J'ai pourtant réussi avec Drago, répliqua Hermione, ce qui lui valu un gifle, bien plus forte que celles de Drago, et à ce moment elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit, à propose de ce que pouvait lui faire son père, sans le moindre regret. Elle eut un frisson qui lui parcoura tout le corps.  
  
Elle se frotta sa joue douloureuse puis releva la tête. A coup sûr elle allait encore avoir un bleu.  
  
LM : Tu dois comprendre que mon fils ne s'intéressera jamais à une sang de bourbe. Tu n'es qu'un passe temps pour lui, rien d'autre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il se rabaisse à fréquenter les sangs de bourbes. L'honneur et le bonheur de mon fils m'importe plus que vous ne le croyez.  
  
H : C'est moi ou votre discours sonne faux ? Vous savez très bien que je suis bien plus qu'un passe temps pour Drago, c'est même pour ça que j'ai l'honneur de votre visite, et c'est pour ça que Drago est « indisposé » à venir me voir, ajouta t-elle, avec de l'appréhension dans la voix. Vous vous êtes acharné sur lui parce qu'il vous résistait, c'est tout.  
  
LM : Tais-toi ! répliqua Lucius aussitôt, en la prenant par les bras et en la serrant fort.  
  
H : La vérité c'est que vous avez peur ! Vous avez peur que votre fils puisse réellement aimer une sang de bourbe. Imaginez le déshonneur pour votre famille. une sang de bourbe chez les Malefoy.  
  
Cette rébellion lui valut d'autres coups, au visage et au ventre, qui lui arrachaient un gémissement de douleur qu'elle refoulait en se mordant si fort l'intérieur de la bouche qu'elle en sentit un horrible goût de sang.  
  
H : C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Utiliser la force et la violence pour vous faire obéir ? C'est de cette manière que vous pensez vous faire respecter par votre fils ? Il est beau le résultat, vous ne croyez pas ? Tout ce que vous avez gagné c'est la crainte, le dégoût que vous lui inspirez. Il s'est détourné de vous le jour où vous avez posé la main sur lui. La seule chose qu'il ressent pour vous c'est de la crainte. Vous frappez votre fils et vous osez dire que son bine vous importe ? Mais quel sorte de monstre êtes vous ?  
  
Cette fois, Hermione savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, et qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer Lucius Malefoy de la sorte, mais ç'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Le visage déformé par la colère qu'elle avait fait naître en lui, il prit sa baguette et lui jeta un sort, bien pire selon elle que l'endoloris. Un sort bien plus ancien. un sort de magie noire.  
  
Mais pour Hermione, peu importait d'où venait cette magie, tout ce qu'elle savait pour l'instant c'est qu'elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de continuer à subir ce sort. Elle était prise de convulsions et avait l'impression que des centaines de lames lui transperçaient le corps, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Mais elle ne saignait pas, la douleur était à l'intérieur, elle lui transperçait les entrailles. L'inconvénient avec ce genre de sort, c'est que seul celui qui l'avait lancé pouvait y mettre fin.  
  
Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru une éternité, il mit fin au sort à l'aide d'un « finite incantatem » puis l'attrapa par les épaules et la plaque contre le mur. Elle ne posa aucune résistance, étant beaucoup trop faible pour réagir.  
  
LM : Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, vous me supplierez de vous achever, et mon pauvre fils ne pourra plus rien pour vous.  
  
H : Vous. n'êtes qu'un lâche. parvint à articuler Hermione.  
  
LM : Ton insolence te coûtera sang de bourbe ! siffla t-il. Mais voyons voir ce que mon fils vous trouve de si exceptionnel. déclara t- il en posant sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione et en remontant doucement.  
  
Autant ce simple geste procurait de doux frissons à Hermione quand Drago les lui appliquait, autant elle ne ressentait qu'une horrible répulsion envers cet homme.  
  
H : Quel effet ça fait de savoir qu'une sang de bourbe puisse procurer du plaisir à votre fils ? ET quel effet ça fait de savoir que votre fils excelle dans un domaine où vous ne lui arrivez probablement pas à la cheville. Votre fils m'aime, et ça, vous n'y pouvez rien. J'espère seulement que vous avez pris votre pied en voyant votre fils gémir de plaisir quand on faisait l'amour. Il aimait ce que je lui faisais, et ça vous ne le supportez pas. Maintenant, si vous cherchez pourquoi il est attiré par moi, alors vous pouvez arrêter tout de suite, ce n'est pas une question de sexe.  
  
LM : Ne t'inquiète pas sang de bourbe, si mon fils ose se salir les mains en se rabaissant à coucher avec une sang de bourbe, ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais réfléchi bien à ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'es rien pour lui, s'il le pensait autrement, je pense que notre petite « discussion » lui aura remis les idées en place.  
  
H : Que lui avait vous fait ? s'écria Hermione avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.  
  
LM : Il avait besoin d'une petite mise au point, c'est tout. Et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde !  
  
H : Je vous préviens, si jamais vous lui avez fait quoi que ce soit, vous aurez affaire à moi, sang de bourbe ou pas.  
  
LM : Des menaces ? sourit Lucius. Mais ma chère, jamais vous ne ferez le poids !  
  
H : Ne vous inquiétez pas, la réserve de Poudlard possède de très intéressants livres, et je ne parle pas des sorts de première année. Et puis je suis sûr que Drago se fera une joie de partager avec moi la magie qu'il vous tient tant à c?ur de lui enseigner.  
  
LM : Vous vous dirigez sur une terrain dangereux. Je sens la colère et le désir de vengeance couler dans vos veines. Vous avez les qualités et l'ambition nécessaires pour passer de l'autre côté. Réfléchissez-y.  
  
Il relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et elle s'effondra le long du mur, sans force. Venez t-il de lui proposer de devenir mangemort, elle la parfaite petite gryffondor, courageuse et travailleuse ?  
  
LM : J'ai oublié ceci, ajouta t-il avant de franchir la porte, une sorte de bracelets noires à la main. C'est un nouveau gadget, inspiré des moldus, comme quoi, ils ne sont pas si stupides que ça.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le poignet. Il lui passa le bracelet et il se referma autour de son poignet.  
  
H : Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de l'ôter.  
  
LM : N'essayais pas de l'enlever, c'est magique, un sort contrôle ce bracelet.  
  
H : Et qu'est ce qu'il. commença Hermione avait de ressentir un violente décharge lui parcourir le corps. Enlevez-moi ça ! s'écria t-elle.  
  
Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de sourire il franchit la porte.  
  
LM : Ce bracelet agit toutes les 5 minutes, le temps de pouvoir récupérer un peu de force.  
  
La porte claqua et Hermione s'effondra sur elle-même, en larmes. Elle avait mal partout et elle avait toujours ce goût de sang dans la bouche, mais elle ne savait pas s'il était dû aux joues qu'elle se mordait ou à la blessure qu'un coup trop fort lui avait faite au-dessus de l'?il.  
  
Elle se recroquevilla et laissa couler ses larmes de sang. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, et la perspective des spasmes de douleur que lui procuraient le bracelet le faisait frémir. A cela ajouté la crainte de ce qu'avait fait Lucius Malefoy à son fils, cette perspective lui procurait une douleur au c?ur bien pire que la douleur physique. 3 jours. Dans trois jours elle serait libre. Drago lui avait promis.  
  
Le lendemain matin, après une horrible nuit secouée de spasmes et d'angoisse de ne toujours pas avoir vu Drago, Hermione était fatigué, épuisé physiquement. Elle avait peur que la « mise au point » de Lucius Malefoy avec son fils n'ait eu raison de leur amour, et elle craignait de devoir rester ici, à la merci de ce monstre. Par ailleurs, elle n'avait pas eu le droit au petit déjeuner, comme elle pouvait s'en douter.  
  
La matinée passa très très lentement et elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Elle était su faible qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et elle s'écarta brusquement quand elle sentit qu'on la prenait dans ses bras.  
  
« Ne me touchez pas ! » réussit t-elle à articuler.  
  
Elle releva toutefois la tête pour voir ce qu'il comptait lui faire cette fois ci, mais elle parvint à faire un léger sourire quand elle aperçut Drago qui l'a regardait avec stupeur. Il avait probablement vu les marques qu'elle avait au visage et sa blessure à l'?il, sans compter les ecchymoses qu'elle avait sur le reste du corps. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui, où elle s'effondra, s'agrippant comme elle le pouvait à lui pour ne plus le lâcher.  
  
H : J'ai mal.aide-moi Drago. sanglota t-elle contre lui.  
  
D : Je suis désolé. je suis tellement désolé. j'aurais dû te laisser partir quand j'en avais l'occasion. J'ai été égoïste de vouloir te garder avec moi. je suis désolé.  
  
H : Chut, ce n'est pas. commença t-elle avant d'être de nouveau prise de convulsions.  
  
D : Hermione. panique Drago. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je t'en prie, calme toi.  
  
Il la serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait mais ses spasmes étaient trop violents. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se calma.  
  
D : C'était quoi ça ? demanda t-il inquiet.  
  
H : Un cadeau de ton père. répondit-elle faiblement en lui montrant le bracelet. Je ne peux pas l'enlever.  
  
D : C'est de la magie noire, un moyen de torture qui s'avère efficace à la longue.  
  
Il murmura une série de sorts quasi inaudibles et le bracelet s'ouvrit.  
  
D : tu peux le garder en souvenir si tu veux, il n'est plus ensorcelé.  
  
H : Non merci, ça ira, ironisa t-elle. L'enseignement de ton père aura eu du bon tout compte fait. Je ne pense pas que ton père aurait eu la gentillesse de m'ôter ceci.  
  
D : Je vais aller lui parler. Il n'avait pas le droit de.  
  
H : Non, il est plus fort que toi. D'ailleurs, que t'as t-il fait ? Pourquoi n'es -tu pas venu ?  
  
D : Hier soir, il est rentré un peu plus tôt et me voyant remonter des cachots, il s'est vite douté que ce n'était pas un peu de ménage que j'était parti faire. Alors il s'est énervé et avant même de me demander quoi que ce soit, il m'a jeté l'endoloris plusieurs fois, et la dernière j'ai dû m'évanouir puisque je me suis réveillé ce matin dans mon lit, ma mère me veillant. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. tu pourrais être avec tes amis et famille à l'heure qu'il est et regarde, tu es toujours dans ce cachot et. regarde dans l'état que tu es, ajouta t-il en caressant tout doucement son visage.  
  
Elle grimaça légèrement mais ce contact lui procurait un bien fou et elle ne voulait pas le rompre.  
  
D : Je vais réparer ça. murmura t-il. Il prie sa baguette et murmura plusieurs sorts de guérison pour chacune de ses blessures et pour chaque ecchymose. Je ne peux effacer que les blessures corporelles, mais je peux t'aider à oublier celles ci, ajouta t-il en posant sa main sur son c?ur.  
  
H : Merci, répondit simplement Hermione qui ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Mais n'oublie pas, j'ai choisi de rester avec toi, j'ai choisi ce cachot plutôt que de retourner chez moi, où tu n'y étais pas. M'enfuir aurait été simple.  
  
D : Je t'aime, lui murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. J'irai voir mon père, et je te ferez sortir de là.  
  
H : J'ai peur.  
  
D : N'ai pas peur, ça ira, je te le promet.  
  
Sur ce, et après un dernier baiser car son père rentrerait bientôt, il la laissa seule.  
  
H : Reviens-moi vite, souffla t-elle alors qu'il était déjà parti.  
  
*** Elle avait attendu patiemment toute la journée, son collier serré dans sa main. Elle avait peur pour Drago, mais ses craintes s'envolèrent quand elle entendit le verrou de la porte. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, elle se précipita sur lui et se jeta dans ses bras. H : J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas.  
  
D : Je suis là maintenant, n'ais pas peur.  
  
Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pendant qu'elle restait dans ses bras, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Lorsqu'elle resserra son étreinte, il échappement un petit gémissement. Hermione se recula légèrement, l'interrogeant d regard.  
  
D : Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
H : Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas Drago. Tu as mal, ça se voit. Verrouilles la porte lui demanda t-elle avant de lui prendre la main et de venir l'asseoir près d'elle sur la couverture. Quel dommage que je n'ai pas ma baguette, soupira t-elle. J'aurai pu te soigner, et je peux même pas utiliser ta baguette.  
  
D : Et je ne peux pas le faire non plus, j e l'ai trop souvent fait et ces sorts n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je survivrai, j'ai connu pire.  
  
H : Laisse moi faire, souffla t-elle en lui passant de nouveau un peu d'eau sur les blessures qu'elle avait découvert en lui retirant sa chemise. Promets moi de ne plus le laisser faire ça Drago.  
  
D : Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Pour qu'il arrête, il faudrait que je lui obéisse, que je te quitte et que je devienne mangemort. Et je n'ai l'intention de faire aucun des trois avant longtemps.  
  
H : Alors pars. ne restes pas ici.  
  
D : Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. C'est chez moi ici, je ne peux pas partir comme ça et en plus mon père me rattraperait avant que je ne franchisse le portail.  
  
H : Tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas que souffres ici. Je tiens trop à toi pour rester là à te voir souffrir. Je t'aime.  
  
Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur son visage et l'attira doucement à elle pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Tout en l'embrassant, elle lui retira sa chemise déjà ouverte et la fit minutieusement glisser, prenant soin de lui caresser tendrement chaque parcelle de peau avec laquelle elle entrait en contact.  
  
Il lui retira lentement le gilet qu'elle portait et elle se releva pour faire glisser sa jupe le long de ses cuisses, puis elle rejoignit Drago pour un baiser passionné. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous-vêtements alors qu'elle découvrait des traces de plus en plus nombreuses sur le corps de Drago. Il ne lui avait pas tout dit, et elle se doutait qu'elle le faisaient souffrir, même s'il ne le disait pas, elle voyait les grimaces de douleurs qu'ils tentait tant bien que mal de refouler quand elle le touchait trop brusquement. Mais il faisait comme si de rien été, il voulait oublier. Soit, elle l'aiderait.  
  
H : Est ce que tu peux faire quelque chose. pour ça ? demanda t-elle en lui indiquant le miroir, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire.  
  
D : oui, je pense, fit -il en prenant sa baguette et en murmurant quelques mots. Le miroir disparu instantanément.  
  
H : Merci, susurra t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.  
  
Elle fit courir ses doigts le longs de son corps, pour de douces caresses plus légères qu'une plume qui semblaient procurer à Drago de petits frémissements de plaisir cette fois. Elle tendit son bras pour prendre appuis au sol et l'allongea sur le sol, se plaçant sur lui tout en évitant de lui faire mal. Mais ça ne suffisait pas car il poussa un gémissement qui n'était pas du à ses caresses cette fois, accompagné d'une grimace de douleur.  
  
D : je suis désolé. lâcha t-il voyant qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'aller plus loin.  
  
H : Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, se précipita Hermione. J'aurai pas dû, je suis désolée. Dis-moi où tu as mal.  
  
Sans attendre qu'il lui répondre, elle s'allongea à côté de lui cette fois et lui déposant de longs et sensuels baiser où elle sentait qu'il avait mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione sourit en le moyen se prendre au jeu, s'inventant de nouvelles blessures pour sentir ses baisers humides et brûlants de désir contre sa peau nue.  
  
H : C'est impossible qu'il te reste encore des blessures quelque part, se moqua t-elle, je t'ai embrassé tout le corps.  
  
D : Il m'en reste encore un, la plus douloureuse, là, répliqua t-il en souriant et en lui montrant ses lèvres.  
  
H : Mon pauvre amour. attends, je vais te soigner.  
  
Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et les posa sur celles de Drago. Il ne faisait rien et se laissait faire. Elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Drago, les capturant ensuite, jouant doucement avec elles. Elle lui mordillait la lèvre inférieurs et le sentit sourire, alors elle continua sa douce torture, attendant combien de voir combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre avant qu'il ne cède et répondre à son baiser. Elle continua alors, jouant et mordillant ses lèvres, les embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent rouges et gonflées par ses baisers, et aussi brûlante de désir que les siennes. Quelques secondes de patience lui suffirent pour qu'il entrouvre ses lèvres et capture les siennes. Il introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, menant une douce et lente danse avec celle d'Hermione, et à son tour, elle sourit de sa victoire.  
  
Elle mit fin au baiser et se rallongea contre le sol à côté de Drago. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle posant sa tête sur son ventre et promenant ses mains sur sa cuisse en dessinant de petits cercles, pendant qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, en silence, pensant tout les deux à ce qui allait se passait ensuite. Soudain, sans cesser ses caresses, elle sentit quelque chose de chaud lui coulait le long du ventre. Il pleurait, et elle ressentit un horrible douleur au c?ur en pensant qu'il avait dû beaucoup souffrir dans son enfance et ces derniers jours pour avoir si mal. Elle redressa la tête et lui déposa un long baiser sur le front avant de reposer sa tête contre le sol.  
  
H : Que s'est -il passé avec ton père Drago ?  
  
D : Je. il m'a. je peux pas. sanglota t-il.  
  
H : chut. c'est pas grave. je suis là, ça va aller. Je resterai avec toi.  
  
Elle essayait de le calmer mais elle-même sentait sa colère grandir de plus en plus. Lucius Malefoy avait peut être raison sur un point. Elle sentait sa colère augmenter dans ses veines, alimentée par son envie de vengeance, mais elle n'aurait qu'une seule cible, et elle servirait à jamais la cause qui lui semblait juste.  
  
Ils s'endormirent quelques temps plus tard, Drago bercé par les caresses d'Hermione et Hermione bercée par les sanglots qui le secouaient, même en dormant.  
  
***  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla doucement et sentit le poids de drago appuyé contre son ventre. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais devait se lever s'il ne voulait pas se faire surprendre une nouvelle fois.  
  
H : Drago. Drago, réveilles toi. lui chuchotait-elle, en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. Tu dois te réveiller, avant que ton père ne s'aperçoive que tu es là. Allez.  
  
Elle le sentit bouger, et quelques minutes plus tard, il était rhabillé et après un dernier baiser sortait du cachot. Une heure plus tard, elle fut surprise de l'entendre revenir la voir. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et attendit sur le pas, la laissant grande ouverte.  
  
D : Tu peux sortir. De toute façon, mon père ne nous laissera jamais tranquille alors va t-en. Va rejoindre tes amis, ta famille doit t'espérer un peu quand même.  
  
H : Mais je .  
  
D : Vas-y avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Je te retrouverai après demain à Poudlard.  
  
H : tu es sûr que ça va aller.  
  
D : Oui, je t'assure.  
  
Elle passa devant lui, lui vola un dernier baiser et sortit du cachot.  
  
D : Attends Granger, souria Drago. Ta baguette. souria Drago en lui la lui lançant.  
  
Après un dernier regard plein de doutes, elle monta les escaliers, et Drago la suivit du regard jusqu'au dernier tournant. Il soupira. Deux jours, il lui dallait tenir deux jours avant de retrouver a Poudlard et d'être libre. Hermione monta le dernière marche et c'est pas très rassurée qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main. En passant devant la sale à manger, elle eut froid dans le dos en apercevant le père de Drago, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Il la regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard, et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Hermione se stoppa net et fit demi-tour. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et trouva Drago à la même place qu'elle l'avait laissé.  
  
D : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais déjà être partie.  
  
H : Je sais mais j'avais oublié quelque chose.  
  
D : Et tu avais oublié quoi ? lui demanda t-il surpris en voyant la pièce vide.  
  
H : Toi. répondit-elle nonchalante en lui prenant la main.  
  
D : Hermione. je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas.  
  
H : Et moi je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je ne te laisserais pas ici avec lui.  
  
D : Il ne te laissera jamais faire, lança Drago alors qu'elle l'entraînait déjà au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
H : Tu paris ? avait-elle répondu en souriant.  
  
Ils remontèrent les escaliers, main dans la main et Hermione devant. Ils passèrent devant la salle à manger, et Hermione stoppa net et entendant Lucius lui siffler de s'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers lui, calmement, et murmura un rapide « accio » en fixant sa baguette posée à côté de lui. Elle traversa la pièce sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et se leva d'un bond.  
  
LM : Mais qu'est ce que. Rendez moi ma baguette tout de suite, ou sinon.  
  
H : Ou sinon quoi ? le coupa Hermione en attrapant la baguette, qu'elle brisa en deux. Je vous avais prévenu de na pas lui faire de mal. Maintenant, laissez-nous partir.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais le voyant s'approcher elle leva sa baguette vers lui :  
  
H : Ne m'obligez pas ! articula t-elle. Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, vous même me l'avez dit. Sur ce, joyeuses fêtes beau papa, ironisa t-elle avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Ils franchirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers le grand portail qui les séparerait à jamais de ce manoir, de cette vie que Drago ne supportait plus.  
  
H : Appelle ton balai et quelques affaires, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir de si tôt, déclara Hermione, et Drago lui obéit aussitôt, prenant son balai, ses capes de Serpentard et la photo de sa cousine.  
  
Quand il fut installé sur son balai, Hermione s'assit devant lui pour une fois, en travers de manière à être entourée de ses bras, et ils décollèrent.  
  
D : Mon père viendra me chercher à Poudlard, tu le sais.  
  
H : Alors on ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Il y a d'autres écoles de sorcellerie dans le monde, et on peut également vivre chez les moldus. Tu pourrais apprendre à les aimer, à t'habituer à leurs coutumes.  
  
D : je reste avec toi, et j'irai là où tu iras. Mais quitter Poudlard signifie quitter tes amis, et je ne veux pas t'enlever à eux. On trouvera bien une solution.  
  
H : Mes amis, je tiens à eux, mais ils sont en sécurité. Toi tu ne le seras pas à Poudlard, et je préfère encore m'éloigner un peu d'eux plutôt que de te perdre toi. Je leur enverrai une lettre, je leur expliquerais et ils comprendront. Et puis, je pourrais aller les voir quand j'en aurai envie et je leur écrirai souvent. Je les aime, mais je t'aime encore plus. Je restes avec toi.  
  
D : Alors où est ce qu'on va ? demanda Drago, convaincu, en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.  
  
H : Vole. vole sans t'arrêter et quand on sera fatigué, on s'arrêtera.  
  
C'est ainsi que Drago fut libéré de son père et Hermione libre et serein avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle savait que tout n'allait pas être facile, ses amis allaient lui manquer, sa famille, sans parler de Poudlard, mais elle était heureuse. Elle n'aurait jamais cru s'enfuir un jour, tout plaquer pour partir à l'aventure avec Drago Malefoy.  
  
* FIN *  
  
Et voilà, ma fic est enfin fini ! ! ! c'est la partie la plus longue, elle fait 10 pages Word mais je l'aime bien. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée autant que le reste de la fic, et que vous allez m'envoyer un dernier chtit mail, même si j'ai plus besoin d'être encourager ! Je pense avoir été assez gentille et pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Au rythme d'un chap par jour, je pense pas vous avoir fait trop languir ! J'écrirai peut être la suite si on me la demande, je sais pas trop. Mais pour le moment, j'ai fini de travailler, maintenant c'est à vous ! REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	7. Epilogue

Bon, je sais que ce prologue arrive super tard, mais bon, comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. En fait, ça ressemble plus a un new chapitre qu'à un prologue, mais bon. J'espère que ca va vous plaire et pas trop casser l'image que vous aviez de ma fic. Bonne lecture…

Prologue …

' Mais comment a t-elle pu ?' s'écria Ron en lisant pour la énième fois la lettre de son amie.

C'est impossible ! Il a du lui jeter un sort ou quelque chose comme ça ! '

' Calme toi Ron, le calma Harry. Elle a fait son choix, et on connaît tous Hermione. 

Elle n'aurait jamais agi au hasard, sur un coup de tête '.

' Il a raison, déclara Ginny à son tour. Elle doit avoir une bonne raison d'avoir tout plaqué, elle vous l'a expliqué non ? '

' Mais pourquoi avec Malefoy ? Elle le déteste, c'est notre ennemi ! '

' C'est plus le sien apparemment', souria Ginny avant de se prendre un léger coup de coude d'Harry. Je veux dire, reprit-elle, il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle soit devenue amie avec lui. Elle doit vous le dire dans sa lettre… Donnes la moi, je veux la lire aussi '.

'Tiens ', lui tendit-il son frère. Elle la prit et se mit à lire.

__

" Mes amis, 

Tout d'abord, je tiens a vous rassurer, tout va bien. Tout va bien, maintenant, en tout cas.

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je ne suis pas retournée a Poudlard après ces vacances de Noël. Je ne suis pas rentrée, et je ne rentrerai pas. Il s'est passé des évènements durant ces deux semaines qui ont changés ma vie, à jamais. Je ne les ai pas choisi mais n'ai pu les éviter et ils m'auront appris énormément.

Je ne peux pas vous en dire un peu plus, au cas où ma lettre serait interceptée. Sachez seulement que j'ai passé mes deux semaines de vacances chez Drago, et même si le début a été quelque peu difficile, j'ai appris au fil des jours à comprendre Drago, à l'apprécier… à l'aimer. Oui, vous avez bien compris, je l'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore, car même s'il a toujours été détestable avec nous, Drago n'a une vie que pour rien au monde je ne lui envierais. 

Sa vie n'a était que souffrance, rejet et douleur, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, nous partons, loin de tout, pour que tout s'arrête. Ne m'en veuillez pas, je vous en prie. C'est une décision que j'ai prise sans aucune hésitation même si cela me déchire le cœur et même si cela signifie être loin de vous, loin de ma famille, loin de ceux que j'aime. Mais j'aime Drago, bien plus que je n'ai pu le détester.

Je tiens à vous dire que je vous aime énormément, chacun de vous.

Ginny, tu es celle qui m'a toujours écoutée, aidée, réconfortée, même si cela n'a pas toujours été évident, tu es une amie sincère et tu vas énormément me manquer. Ta patience sera bientôt récompensée, fais moi confiance.

Ron, je suis désolée. J'ai longtemps cherché ce que j'aurais pu t'écrire, mais les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont " désolée ". Désolée car je sais que c'est toi qui va le plus souffrir de cette situation, désolée car je sais que tu n'as jamais apprécié Drago, encore moins qu' Harry et moi, de manière différente. Et désolée car je sais que malgré ma lettre, tu ne comprendras et surtout n'accepteras jamais mon choix. Je t'embrasse.

Harry, pour finir, tu as été le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver, et même en étant " le survivant ", tu as su rester toi-même, un ami sincère et loyale, prêt a tout pour ses amis. Tu me manqueras énormément, vous me manquerez tous. Mais si je peux te donnez un conseil, n'attends pas. L'amour n'a pas de limite, mais la patience peut en avoir. Ne gâches pas tout.

Voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon, notre geste, mais il le fallait. J'ai également envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore, pour lui expliquer notre choix, et je pense que lui plus que quiconque le comprendra. Je vous aime et jamais ne vous oublierais. 

Votre amie, Hermione.. 

' Eh ben voilà, c'est clair non ? déclara Ginny en terminant la lettre.

Hermione aime Drago, et quelque chose s'est passé, et ils se sont enfuis, pas plus compliqué ! '

' Pas plus compliqué !?! S'écria Ron. Mais enfin Ginny, elle nous a abandonné, elle est partie avec Malefoy ! ! ! Quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, elle n'avait pas le droit de partir !

S'il elle était venu nous voir avant… '

' … Tu m'aurais dissuadée de partir ' l'interrompit une voix prés de la porte.

Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe, et tout vous expliquer serait beaucoup trop long. Je veux juste que vous essayiez de me comprendre. J'aime Drago. Ne cherchez pas à en comprendre les raisons. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre, j'ai passé mes vacances chez lui et j'ai appris à le connaître.'

' Mais comment as tu pu vouloir passer tes vacances chez lui ? Tu nous a dit que tu rentrer chez toi ? ' l'interrogea Harry.

' Crois moi si tu veux, je comptais bien rentrer chez moi, comme convenu. Mais ce que je n'avez pas prévu, c'est que Drago me rejoindrait à l'arrivée à Londres et m'enlèverait… '

'Quoi ? explosa soudainement Ron '.

' Attends, laisses moi finir, le coupa t-elle. C'est vrai qu'il m'a enlevée, et je peux vous dire que ses intentions étaient loin d'être honnêtes. Il voulait se venger, et m'a torturait pendant plusieurs jours. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus je me rendais compte qu'il n'était pas celui qui laissait paraître. Tout les soirs, il venait soigner mes blessures. 

Enfin voilà, je vous explique tout ça pour que vous compreniez une chose : Drago n'est pas le sale gamin méprisable et suffisant qu'il montre. C'est un jeune sorcier tourmenté par l'univers dans lequel il a grandi, par un père qui ne l'aime pas et le frappe, et par des principes inculqués depuis son enfance. Il est torturé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, alors laissez lui une chance, je vous en prie….

' Mais pourquoi ne restez-vous pas à Poudlard ' demanda Ginny à son tour.

' Son père a appris ma présence au manoir, en même temps que notre relation, et il l'a découverte d'une manière on ne peut plus explicite, si tu vois ce que je veux. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il n'a pas appréciez, et il s'en est pris a Drago. D'autres choses se sont passées et on a décidé de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner de cet enfer qu'est notre vie, sa vie. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne supporterai pas qu'il le touche de nouveau. Il n'est en sécurité nulle part, pas même ici. C'est pourquoi nous partons Ginny, pour être loin de son père. '

' … et de nous par la même occasion, se plaignit Harry. Hermione, penses à nous, tu souhaites protéger Drago, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais penses à tout ce que tu sacrifies. Ta famille, tes amis, ta scolarité, tu t'es donné tant de mal pour en arriver là, ne gâche pas tout, on trouvera une solution, ensemble. Mais ne pars pas, la supplia t-il.'

' Je suis désolée…' souffla Hermione.

' Non tu ne l'es pas ! s'écria Ron, jusque là resté silencieux. Tu te moque de savoir ce que l'on peut ressentir ! Maintenant, lui seul compte et tu oublies tout le reste, nous y compris ! '

' T'as pas le droit de dire ça Ron ! tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens ! Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu peux le croire, et crois moi, c'est la décision la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à prendre, mais je compte la respecter. Vous êtes heureux et en sécurité ici, Drago ne le sera pas. Et je ne me moque pas de savoir ce que vous pouvez ressentir ! Mais je peux te dire la même chose ! Pendant deux semaines, je ne vous ai donné aucune nouvelle, et cela n'a pas eu l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça ! Pendant que vous vous amusiez, j'ai vécu les jours les plus horribles de ma vie, j'étais torturée ! J'ai été frappée, coupée, meurtrie pendant plus d'une semaine ! on ma cassé le bras, entaillé les mains, failli me violer et j'ai subi la magie noire pendant que vous jouiez au quidditch. Vous ne vous êtes pas préoccupé de moi, et maintenant tu me reproches de vouloir vivre ma vie ? Je savais que tu ne me comprendrai pas… Je me demandes même si tu m'as déjà comprise un jour… ajouta t-elle en séchant ses larmes et en faisant demi tour.

Arrivée au niveau d'Harry et de Ginny, elle leur déclara :

' Je suis désolée… Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas que tout finirait comme ça. Mais je vous aime, n'en doutez pas. Harry, ne commet pas la même erreur deux fois. L'amour est quelque chose qui ne se contrôle pas, alors n'attends pas.

J'essayerais de vous écrire le plus possible et de venir vous voir de temps en temps, termina t-elle en leur déposant un léger baiser sur la joue, avant de partir en courant.

' C'est malin ! s'emporta Ginny contre son frère. Tu es content de toi ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour elle de tout quitter comme ça et de partir, avec lui ? Mais non, tu ne penses qu'à toi, et à ta jalousie ! Tu es simplement jaloux, comme d'habitude ! Combien d'amis va tu perdre à cause de ta stupidité et de ta jalousie ? Tu as failli briser ton amitié avec Harry en 4ième année, et maintenant tu tournes le dos à Hermione au moment où elle a le plus besoin de notre soutien, tout simplement parce que tu ne supportes pas que la fille que tu aimes partes avec ton pire ennemi ! Je ne te comprend plus Ron, et tu me déçois ! déclara t-elle avant de partir à la suite d'Hermione.

Hermione, elle, courait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle rejoignit Drago qui l'attendait patiemment, et sans lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il la prit dans ses bras et entreprit de la consoler. Serrée contre lui, elle se laisser cajoler, caresser par les mains de Drago qu'il passait dans ses cheveux et faisait courir le long de son dos. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, laissant couler ses larmes pendant qu'il lui murmurait de douces paroles aux creux de l'oreille.

Observant ce tableau de loin, Ginny compris ce que pouvait ressentir Hermione. Drago semblait différent, plus doux, plus attentionné, et son visage reflétait une douleur qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de masquer, mais qui n'échappa pas à Ginny. Elle s'approcha doucement du couple et quand Drago l'aperçut, il cessa ses caresses et la regarda un instant avec de reculer Hermione doucement.

' Que se passe t-il ? ' demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas vu son amie.

' Ne fais pas attention à mon frère, souffla Ginny. C'est un idiot, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Tu sais, il a toujours été jaloux, et amoureux de toi, alors de savoir que tu l'abandonnes pour partir avec son pire ennemi, ça lui a fait un choc. Ne lui en tient pas rigueur et oublies ce qu'il t'a dit. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, et tu fais preuve d'un grand courage en agissant ainsi. Si tu l'aimes réellement, alors n'hésite pas une seconde, fais ce qu'il te semble juste, suis ton cœur. Tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai, tu peux compter sur moi, et sur Harry, il t'aime énormément tu sais. '

' Mais pas autant que toi. Je te remercie de tout ce que tu m'as dit. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je peux ressentir de savoir que tu ne m'en voudras pas de partir ainsi. Tu me manqueras énormément, je t'adore. Tu es une fille extra, tout le monde l'a remarqué. Même Harry, ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire. Il t'aime, ça se voit, alors s'il ne fait pas le premier pas, fais le, tente ta chance, Harry est un garçon exceptionnel, il ne te fera pas souffrir. Il t'aime, et tu l'aimes. 

Tu l'aimes autant que je peux aimer Drago, et c'est pour ça que je pars. Ne partirais tu pas toi aussi si tu savais qu'il serait en danger à Poudlard ? Si, tu le ferais, et c'est pour ça que tu comprend mon choix. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, je ne sais même pas où nous allons, mais je vous promets de vous donner des nouvelles, quoi qu'il arrive. 

' Tu es vraiment sûre de ton choix ? '

' Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi auparavant. J'aime Drago, et rien ne me séparera de lui, pas même la mort.'

' Mais c'est peut être ça la solution ! ' s'écria Ginny.

' Mais de quoi tu parles ?' s'étonna Hermione.

'Moi je vois de quoi elle parle, souffla Drago en l'attirant dans ses bras. Dans notre monde, les liens sont très important. On est bientôt majeur, et vivant ici en sécurité, on pourrait très bien obtenir notre émancipation…'

' Mais je vois toujours pas en quoi cela nous protègerait de ton père…'

' Mais si, continua Ginny, une fois " adultes ", vous pourriez vous marier et ainsi, le père de Drago n'aura plus aucun droit sur lui, et vous serez libres. C'est la loi magique ! Une fois unit à la personne que vous aurez choisi d'aimer et de chérir toute votre vie, ce lien est plus fort que n'importe quel autre, et Lucius Malefoy ne pourra plus rien faire contre Drago.' Acheva t-elle.

' Mais Ginny, on est trop jeune pour se marier ! Et on n'aurait pas une vie normale.'

'Parce que tu crois sincèrement que la fuite, et la vie que vous vous apprêtez a vivre est plus sereine, plus tranquille et surtout plus normale? Sérieusement, ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Poudlard, Dumbledore et tes vos amis seront là pour vous protéger, et vous pourrez vivre ensemble, suivre votre scolarité et être heureux. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous marier, ça vous donnerait juste une sécurité supplémentaire. Alors ? '

' Qu'en penses-tu ? ' demanda Drago à Hermione.

' J'en sais rien, souffla t-elle en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. C'est vrai que ça paraît tentant, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Je ne veux pas te perdre, et si pour cela je dois choisir entre toi et suivre ma scolarité, le choix est vite fait. Toi même tu as dit que ton père te retrouverait ici et qu'il viendrait. Mais maintenant, c'est à toi de choisir.' Déclara t-elle.

' Alors on reste, annonça Drago sur un ton calme mais qui ne laissait aucune réplique possible.

Je sais que tu veux faire ça pour me protéger, mais Weasl… Ginny a raison. Ici, on sera plus en sécurité que n'importe où ailleurs. S'il y a un problème, dumbledore ou l'un des profs sera toujours là pour nous protéger. Et en plus, ça te permet de rester avec tes amis et nous de suivre nos études. Je sais que cela passe en second, mais jamais je pourrai être heureux sachant que tu as tout abandonné pour moi, tes amis, ta famille, ta vie. C'est vrai que mon père me retrouvera, mais en étant émancipé, je me détache un peu plus de lui, j'acquière plus de libertés et lui moins de droit sur moi. Et puis on sera quand même ensemble, ajouta t-il en posant son front contre 'cui d'Hermione.

' C'est super alors !' s'enthousiasma Ginny, sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione. Drago avait choisi de rester, mais elle savait que c'était un choix risqué.

' Et sinon, tu disais quoi à propose d'Harry…' commença Ginny, espiègle, en attirant Hermione et en l'entraînant vers le château, ne lui laissant juste le temps de murmurer à un Drago souriant de faire attention à lui.

***

Une semaine passa depuis, et tout se passa à peu près bien. Hermione et Drago étaient allés voir Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation vis-à-vis de son père, et en lui demandant leur émancipation. Les jugeant tout à fait conscient, sérieux et capable de se débrouiller, il accepta et après une longue réunion avec les autres professeurs, il leur fit signer les papiers les déclarant officiellement " adultes ".

Peu de temps après, ils avaient reçu une visite de Mr Malefoy, mais la rencontre s'était écourtée, Lucius ne voulant pas faire de scandale, et Drago était sous la protection des professeurs. Dès son arrivée, il avait trouvé son fils dans sa chambre, discutant avec la Sang-de-bourbe, mais peu de temps après et probablement alerté par les tableaux, le directeur ainsi que Rogue et Mc Gonagall étaient arrivés, lui demandant " cordialement " de laisser Drago tranquille, qu'il n'avait plus assez de droit sur lui depuis son émancipation. En colère, il préféré quitter le château, leur laissant quelques jours de répit.

***

Harry et Ron étaient finalement content de la situation. Certes, ils n'étaient pas ravis de savoir leur meilleure amie avec leur ennemie, mais petit à petit ils avaient appris à le connaître, à en apprendre plus sur lui, son enfance.

Et même si Ron était toujours jaloux, il essayait tant bien que mal de passé outre et de respecter leur choix. Harry, lui, avait étrangement bien mieux accepté leur couple, mais peut être parce qu'il était lui-même trop occupé à avouer à Ginny ses sentiments. Depuis, ils sortaient ensembles et avaient l'air très heureux.

Un soir, et comme tous les autres, Hermione sorti de sa chambre de préfète pour rejoindre celle de Drago, située à l'autre bout de la salle commune qu'ils partageaient.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et l'aperçut, endormi, sous ses couvertures vertes assorties au drap d'un gris argenté. Le mélange n'était finalement pas si désagréable que ça, et le contacte du drap en soie était très doux, Hermione adorait la sensation.

Elle s'approcha du lit, et sans le réveiller, elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres et vint se blottir contre lui, sous ses draps qu'elle aimait tant. Lorsqu'elle le sentit frémir sous son baiser, et lorsqu'elle le vit inconsciemment y répondre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se réveilla sans qu'elle ne n'en aperçoive, toujours ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il l'encercla de ses bras. Surprise, elle se recula, et il s'émerveilla de sa réaction. La surprise qu'il lisait sur son visage se mélangeait avec la moue de petite fille prise en flagrant délit qu'elle arborait. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau, d'un vrai baiser. Elle glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et entreprit ensuite de lui mordiller doucement mais sensuellement la lèvre inférieur, pendant qu'il glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux, si doux et si soyeux.

Il se releva légèrement et la fit pivoter, de manière à se retrouver sur elle. Après un dernier et passionné baiser, il se recula légèrement, et tout en la regardant dans les yeux, il lança sérieusement :

' Je pense que Ginny a raison, on devrait se marier.'

' Tu es sérieux ?' demanda Hermione, un peu perplexe.

Une lueur brilla quelques secondes dans ses yeux, puis ils s'obscurcirent de nouveaux, laissant place à un sentiment de tristesse qu'il ne perçut pas. 

'Tu ne te sens pas en sécurité ? Remarque, tu as raison, on n'est pas en sécurité ici. Et puis ton père sait où tu es, il peut venir n'importe quand. Et puis on sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver… Tu as raison, on devrait se marier, comme ca, tu seras libre et on aura pas besoin de s'inquiéter plus. Oh, je savais qu'on aurait pas dû rester, on aurait dû partir, s'enfuir, comme on voulait le faire avant, et …' elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans respirer et en paniquant, sans laisser la possibilité à Drago de répliquer. Il fut " contraint " de l'embrasser pour la faire taire.

' Je veux t'épouser, c'est vrai. Ca nous apporterait une sécurité en plus, c'est vrai. Mon père sait que je suis ici, il peut revenir quand il veut et représente un danger potentiel pour nous, c'est vrai. Mais là où tu te trompes, c'est que je ne veux pas ma marier avec toi pour être en sécurité. Je veux être avec toi parce que je t'aime, tout simplement. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui a su voir en moi, au-delà de cette carapace, et qui a essayait de me comprendre. Beaucoup m'aurait détesté pour ce que je t'ai fait, ou se serait sauvée en courant en me laissant au manoir. Mais toi non, tu as endurer ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu ne t'ai jamais plaint, tu as cherché à comprendre, à me comprendre, et tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'était la vie, la vraie vie, ce qu'était l'amour… On est peut être trop jeunes, mais je trouve que ces dernières semaines nous ont fait grandir, mûrir, et c'est pour ça que je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi, et que personne ne puisse nous séparer. JE t'aime Hermione ', acheva Drago, en prenant le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et en appuyant son front contre le siens en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

' Maintenant, c'est à toi de décider ' ajouta Drago dans un souffle.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, réussi tant bien que mal à refouler ses larmes. Ce jour était sans doute l'un de ses plus beaux, elle allait pas le gâcher en pleurant. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, ce qui troubla un peu Drago, et avec un sourire espiègle, elle l'embrassa avec douceur et passion, tout en articulant un " oui " avant d'approfondir leur baiser.

***

Un an s'était écoulé depuis cette fabuleuse soirée, où ils s'étaient promis de rester toujours ensemble, et durant laquelle leur relation avait évoluée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Un an… ils avaient décidé de se marier le 14 février, un clin d'œil à la tradition moldue qui dédiait ce jour aux amoureux. Ils avaient voulu attendre, terminer leur cursus et ainsi prouver que leur mariage était par amour, et non par crainte de représailles du père de Drago. Aucun incident n'était survenue depuis la visite de Mr Malefoy, et Hermione comme Drago avait obtenu un poste à Pourdlard que leur avait proposé Dumbledore pour les garder auprès de lui.

' Tu es prête ? ' demanda une énième fois Ginny, debout derrière Hermione qui s'admirait devant le miroir, aussi anxieuse qu'impatiente.

' Oui, je suis prête ! Et terriblement nerveuse. Tu te rend compte Ginny, je vais me marier ! ! ! ' s'exclama Hermione, toujours devant son miroir.

Elle se contemplait depuis des heures, et elle avait raison. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, façon moldue – tout comme le mariage d'ailleurs – parsemée de perles qui brillaient comme des milliers de petites étoiles. Les perles étaient brodées sur le bustier, formant une magnifique rose, ainsi que sur les bretelles, légèrement, et dans le dos. Le bas de sa robe était recouvert d'un voile d'une extrême douceur et où étaient accrochés quelques rubans ondulés, et quelques nœuds parfois parsemés de perles. L'ensemble était très léger, très élégant, et Ginny avait passé des heures avec elle en essayant de la choisir. 

Ginny avait quelque peu était réticente à la fin, arguant que " plus de temps elle passait avec elle à choisir sa robe de mariée et moins elle n'aurait de chance de la traîner à son tour et de passer des heures comme elle à chercher sa robe de mariée, car le temps passé avec Hermione était du temps volé à son couple, et jamais leur relation n'évoluerait ", ce qui amusait beaucoup Hermione qui connaissait son refrain par cœur.

Hermione avait ondulé ses cheveux, de manière à ce que plusieurs mèches lui retombent sur les épaules, et le reste de ses cheveux en cascade dans le dos. Elle avait disposé de petites barrettes rouge et or dans ses cheveux, et une sorte de bracelet en fleurs avec des perles vertes et argentées, pour penser à Drago.

Elle s'était préparée sans avoir recours à la magie, ce qui justifiait les heures qu'elle venait de passer avec Ginny dans sa chambre. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était enfin prête et la cérémonie allait bientôt commencé. Ils avaient choisi qu'elle se déroulerait à Poudlard même, et avait demandé à Dumbledore de les marier, tout en gardant le déroulement moldu.

Hermione entra et au rythme d'une musique moldue, d'un groupe nommé Era, elle s'avança vers Drago, qui l'admirait avec un émerveillement et une fierté non dissimulées. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir la robe choisie par Hermione, et avait rarement eu la chance de voir sa petite amie aussi belle, aussi éblouissante, et aussi mince depuis plusieurs mois.

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle lui réservait mais qu'il devait partager depuis peu. Elle le rejoignit, lui tendit la main où il déposa un doux baiser avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. 

***

Quelques instants plus tard…

' … Miss Granger, promettez-vous d'aimer, de chérir et de rester fidèle à Mr Malefoy ? ' demanda Dumbledore.

' Oui, je promets de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort seule me sépare de toi ',énonça Hermione, le regard plongé dans celui de Drago.

' Et vous Mr…' commença Dumbledore avant d'être interrompu par Drago, qui leva la main pour faire taire le vieil homme.

' Hermione, je sais que ceci n'était pas prévu au programme et que tu tenais à un mariage traditionnel moldu, mais je trouve un peu superficiel et surtout impersonnel de se promettre de s'aimer et de se chérir toute sa vie à travers des phrases toutes faîtes écrites pour l'occasion par des gens qui ne nous connaissent pas et pour tout les couples.

Alors voilà, je ne veux pas seulement te promettre de t'aimer, je veux juste que tu saches que je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi, et que personne ne m'a jamais autant aimé que toi chaque jour. Chaque matin, quand je me lève, je te vois, endormie, paisible, et chaque matin je me demande comment tu fais pour m'aimer, et pour être aussi gentille, compréhensive et aimante avec moi. Tu as su te montrer capable de pardonner, de passer outre tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir depuis notre première année. 

Mais tu es différente, tu l'as toujours été. Toi seule à essayer de savoir qui j'étais vraiment, de comprendre d'où venait ce masque, cette carapace que je m'étais créée pour me protéger. Et toi seule a été capable de la percer. Je me croyais invulnérable, et tu m'as montré que j'étais humain, comme toi, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Un humain avec ses défauts, ses qualités, ses peurs, ses rêves et ses faiblesses.

Tu m'as montré qu'aimer n'était pas faire preuve de faiblesse, mais que cela apportait beaucoup. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu m'as redonné confiance en moi, et tu m'as apporté plus que n'importe qui d'autre ne pourra le faire. 

Je t'aime, et crois moi, aucune longue phrase écrite par quelqu'un d'autre ne sera plus sincère que ces trois petits mots. 

Et si tu as encore des doutes quand a mes sentiments, mon amour pour toi ou ma fidélité, alors tourne toi, et tu verras deux excellentes raisons pour lesquelles jamais je ne te ferai souffrir.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers Ginny et Harry.

Ils ressemblaient à une vrai petite famille, chacun avec un bébé dans les bras . Tout aurait été parfait pour eux si les deux anges qu'ils tenaient étaient les leurs, et non pas Emma et Lizzy, les adorables jumelles des jeunes mariés, nés quelques semaines plus tôt, et qui symbolisaient leurs amours, bien plus qu'une cérémonie.

Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes cette fois, s'approcha de sa demoiselle d'honneur et prie la petite Emma dans ses bras, dans sa belle robe rose pale, toute mignonne, et alla la tendre à son mari. "Son mari", cela lui paraissait étrange de nommer Drago ainsi.

Ensuite, elle retourna vers ses amis et pris Lizzy dans ses bras. Elle rejoignit Drago et l'embrassa tendrement.

Ils se lancèrent un dernier regard brillant, rempli d'émotions, puis se retournèrent sous les applaudissements de tous leurs amis, se prirent la main et en famille unie, chacun avec une fille dans leur bras, ils sortirent de la salle, la longue robe d'Hermione traînant magnifiquement derrière elle.

Tous allaient se retrouver un peu plus tard, pour fêter cet évènement comme il se doit et pour dîner tous ensemble, mais pour le moment, le couple bénéficiait de quelques moments seuls, en famille.

Ils avaient réussis. Ils étaient heureux, s'aimaient, avaient formé une belle famille qui les avait rendu encore plus fort, plus amoureux. Ils avaient confiance, étaient mariés et libres, et personne ne viendrait entacher ce beau tableau de famille unie, que rien ni personne ne pourrait séparer. Ils resteraient ensembles, jusqu'à ce que seule la mort vienne les enlever l'un à l'autre.

* Fin *

Alors, elle vous plait ma fin ? Ils sont ti pas tout pleins mignons ? moi je trouve en tout cas.

Je suis en train d'écrire une new fic sur ce couple, et en même temps la suite de " aides moi ". 

J'atend vos reveiws, dites moi si vous aimez ou pas. Bon courage.


End file.
